Una Eternidad a tu lado
by Kiara Fujimuya
Summary: Aoshi es un Vampiro cansado de la eternida y Misao su nueva obseción. Pero un Vampiro debe respetar algunas reglas, que pasa cuando las rompe todas?
1. Chapter 1

_**La Eternidad a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 1 : Encuentro**_

_**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**_

_**Ohayoo Minna San!! **__**Ok ok ya sé que la mayoria de ustedes me deben de haber olvidado pero aqui estoy de nuevo con este nuevo trabajoque en lo personal me encanta, espero lo disfruten como yo disfruto al escribirlo... **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Este fic como todos los mios son un Universo Alterno**__**, los personajes pertenecen a su autora, y esto es una historia sin fines de lucro ( LEASE: No Tiene NADA que ver con la serie, solo los persojanes)**_

_**Puede ser que las peronalidades de los personajes cambien un **__**POCO**___

_**los –guiones- son los dialogos.**_

_**Bueno ya...**__**a leer...**_

_**&**_

_**Caminar entre la gente a veces se vuelve, muy aburrido y más cuando tecnicamente no existes, nadie te conoce, nadie te espera o te reclama. Y entonces tu vida comienza a carecer de sentido**__** alguno todo comienza a ser rutinario. Los humanos con el tiempo se han convertido en seres orgullosos, irresponasbles, altaneros e inconsientes, siendo tan insginificantes que ni siquiera ellos mismos se dan cuenta de su miseria. Piensan que caminan solos por el mundo, que solo estan rodeados por ellos mismos, y cuando pasa uno de nosotros por su lado se miran entre ellos y se dicen sentiste ese frio, sin ni siquiera molestarse en pensar que pudo haber sido. He pasado los ultimos siglos de mi vida buscando desesperadamente eso que hace que esta vida de inmortalidad parezca totalmente vacía a veces aferandome a la tonta idea que encontrare la respuesta en esos tontos libros que escriben los humanos, psicologos, psiquiatras , abogados. He leído libros y más libros intentando encontrar eso que me falta. Voy por el mundo recorriendo cada lugar, encontrandome con cada maravilla pero al pasar de tres siglos siento que ya conosco todo el mundo y mi ambición se ha vuelto más y más y preciento que este mundo ya no tiene nada que ofrecerme. Por lo menos no a este vampiro ambicioso de más. Por lo menos ese era mi pensar hasta hace un tiempo que una obseción me ha hecho preso del deseo otra vez, un deseo incontenible, un deseo fuerte y embriagante por de más, un deseo muy dificil de controlar y que no pensaba ignorar el llamado de ese deseo que me estaba haciendo sentir vivo otra vez, si eso era lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse como el Aoshi de antes entonces eso haría. Ahí viene!! Grito mi mente al verla pasar escondido entre los arbustos, escondido entre la gente , escondido entre la niebla o hasta escondido en sus sueños la observabó cada noche, soñando con el momento de hacerla mía. Veo su cuerpo tambalearse al caminar y la colita en su pelo moverse al compas de sus pasos mientras se carcajeaba con su amiga. Hermosa!! Gritaba algo dentro de mi tenía una mirada tan magnetica que con solo chocar su mirada con la de mia; lo entendí era como un magneto que me atraía y necesitaba tomarla. Mi fascinación por ella crecía cada noche más y más y pasaba horas muertas mirando hacía su ventana. **_

_**Hey Aoshi no vienes tampoco a cazar esta noche? – le pregunto uno de sus compañeros, los vampiros eran como las manadas eran de diferentes clanes y ellos eran un clan.**_

_**No, Sano antes del amanecer comere algo – dijo el sin despegar la mirada de la chica que se alejaba a pasos agigantados.**_

_**Olvidala, Aoshi, los Humanos no entenderian las cosas como**__** nosotros, mirate amigo se asustara de solo verte, mejor ven y disfruta la noche con nosotros como antes, iremos a las montañas, buscaremos lo mas fiero y te lo dejaremos a ti hermano, todo con tal de que el viejo Aoshi vuelva– le dijo el chico otra vez con voz animada. **_

_**No, con el tiempo todo se vuelve aburrido, ya no quiero casar de esa fomra como dices tu, ve tu y pasalo bien mientras puedas ya pronto sera el alumbramiento de Meg, y se te acabara la fiesta – le dijo el hombre con una casi invisible sonrisa – Y sobre ella, no te preocupes es solo un sueño, una fantasía algo totalmente inalcanzable.- dijo para luego volver a concentrar su mirada en las estrellas. **_

_**- **__**Esta bien, pero conoces la cadena alimenticia no estaras dependiendo de las ratas y los gatos toda la vida, necesitas sangre humana y es ya – dijo Sano antes de desaparecer ante la atenta mirada de Aoshi. **_

_**&**_

_**Misao!! Misao!! niña estas en las nubes – le dijo **__**Omatsu mientras jalaba su mano y una y otra vez para ganar la atencion de la mas joven – que pasa? Porque miras tanto hacía atrás??– le pregunto mirando ella también. **_

_**No mires!! – le dijo misao mientras caminaba mas rápido – Hace días que siento que alguien me persigue es como si alguien me estuviera observando todo el tiempo – dijo la chica mientras asustada miraba hacia todos lados.**_

_**Misao, No digas eso!! Como va a ser – dijo la mayor mientras llevaba su mano al pecho en señal de miedo. – No mi niña no pienses así, a veces cuando nos sentimos solos tenemos el sentimiento de que alguien nos busca, sabes que dicen los viejos que cuando, el destino los pone en el camino para que alivien su sentir – dijo sonriendo.**_

_**Wow! Que profundoOmatsu, osea que piensas que tal vez alguien que se siente tan solo como yo me esta buscando para llenar este vacío que siento en mi pecho, desde que mis padres fallecieron – dijo la menor mientras analizaba las palabras de su amiga.**_

_**Bueno unos padres nunca se sustituyen , pero supongo que si ese sentimiento de amor que necesitan los niño y en tu caso los jovenes que han quedado huerfanos.**__** – dijo la mayor que a lo largo del camino había llegado a su destino – Bueno amiguita a qui me quedo – le dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia su casa.**_

_**Sayonara **__**Omatsu-dono – dijo la chica mientras le decía adios con su mano y comenzaba a caminar, solo unos edificios mas abajo vivía ella, a los pocos minutos de comenzar a caminar hacía su casa otra vez sentía eso en su pecho que le decía que alguien la miraba, que alguien observaba sus pasos, miro hacía todos lados y para relajarse prefirio pensar en las palabras de kaoru. Subió las escaleras hacía su departamento, abrio la puerta, lanzo las llaves hacia la mesa y corrio a su cuarto para quitarse las zapatillas. Misao trabajaba medio tiempo en un café y estudiaba danza en un instituto. Había quedado huerfana a los 7 años y su tia-abuela la había terminado de criar , tan pronto ella murió se dio cuenta que estaba sola en el mundo no conocía nadie mas que se hiciera cargo de ella asi que se hizo cargo por su cuenta. **_

_**Misao se quito las zapatillas y encendió la radio, la musica era su vida, la transportaba a un mundo nuevo donde no había nada que la dañara o le molestara. Camino por su departamento mientras se soltaba el cabello y se quitaba el resto de la ropa solo para quedarse con una camisa de estar en la casa. Comenzó a cocinar mientras sentia como la musica entraba por sus caderas haciendo que todo su cuerpo se moviera al compas de la musica en algun momento sintió una sensación de frio que rozaba su cuello y bajaba por sus espalda como si el aliento de otra persona estuviera allí como si otro cuerpo estuviera moviendose al compas de sus caderas en una danza sensual que ella no podía llevar el control su mente voló hacía donde nunca antes, sintio el calor entrar a su cuerpo y el sudor salir por sus poros su piel parecía mil veces mas sencible al tacto, aunque nadie la tocaba. Cuando desperto de su trance sonrió tratando de ignorar por completo el suceso se concentro en cocinar su platillo favorito.**_

_**&**_

_**Aoshi desde la ventana sonreía al mirar el cuerpo de la chica danzar al compas de la música sabia que podía sentirlo, la chica no era tonta hace día miraba desde la ventana seguro tratando de encontrar el intruso que le producía ese sentimiento de que alguien la observaba. Vió durante horas como la chica se desplazaba con total comodidad por su casa, hasta que finalmente vió como apagaba las luces y se acostaba, casi al instante la chica se quedo dormida. Quería acercarse, sentía la gran necesidad de saber como se sentía tocar esa piel cremosa o su largo cabello, Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que acercarse era totalmente una tonteria que tal vez la asustaría hasta el punto de casi matarla, pero como callas tu corazón cuando te grita que vayas detrás de tu destino. Como pretender ignorar el ahogado pedido de tu alma. Se acerco a su ventana con el fin de solo acercarse un poco mas y poder sentir su olor solo su olor. Pero una cosa llevo a la otra y sin darse cuenta estaba parado frente a su cama, mirandola dormir, sintiendo su olor tan cerca, tan embriagante, tan turbador. Misao se revolvió entre sueños y Aoshi sonrió lo sentía. Y si lo hacía, porque no jugar con sus sueños un ratito? Se dijo mientra se sentaba comodamente en la butaca del cuarto de Misao mientras la veía dormir y revolverse entre sueños.**_

_**Misao! Misao! – susurraba una voz desde la ventana – Misao, mi amor, despierta – susurraba otra vez y la chica pesadamente abrio sus ojos revelando el magnific**__**o color azul de sus pupilas. – Ven a mí, mi princesa – decía Aoshi mientras extendía la mano hacía la recien despertada. La chica miro todo, su habitacion era la misma pero en el piso habian petalos de rosas rojas por todos lados y algunas manchas de sangre, miro su cama inpeccionado que no fuera suya. No conocía aquel hombre pero no podía controlar su cuerpo que inconteniblemente se acercaba al llamado del extraño. Pudo ver sus ojos frios como el hielo y su pelo tan negro como la noche. Vio su mirada tan profundo y sintio que se perdía en sus recuerdos. Miles de imagenes se clavaron en su mente como si fueran cuchillos... vio muertes, mucha sangre, revoluciones, caballos, mas seres como el... ¿vampiros? Pero los vampiros NO existen grito su mente. Pero otra vez la voz en su oido le hablo. **_

_**Si, Misao si existen – dijo y sintio el aliento frio de aquel extraño en**__** su nuca – Sí existen y podrías compartir la eternidad a mi lado, podría compartir contigo toda la sabiduria de el mundo – le decía aquel extraño mientras sus manos recorrían sin inhibiciones su cuerpo...algo en la mente de misao queria salir corriendo pero el poder de sus voz y su mirada eran mas. – Vamos Misao, dejame mostrarte un poco de lo que puedo regalarte si me dejas entrar. – la voz sonaba profunda y algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que confiara en él. Misao de pronto se sintió muy liviana como si no pesara nada, como si flotara, sus ojos se cerraron y cuando los volvió abrir respondiendo al llamado del extraño se dió cuenta que estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, se encontro acostada en una cama con finas sabanas de satín rojas, el sitio parecía viejo, como un castillo algo realmente magico , la cama era muy alta de pilares. Se encontro con la mirada hielo del extraño que la observaba parado desde la mitad de la habitación y se acercaba sigilosamente a ella lentamente como un depredador que se toma el tiempo de matar de miedo a su indefensa presa. El cuerpo de Misao temblaba pero de frío porque miedo no tenía es mas algo en su cuerpo le gritaba que sucediera que se entregara con total libertad. El hombre se acerco tomo su cara con sus dos grandes manos y la beso lenta y largamente. Misao suspiro cuando termino el beso. **_

_**¿**__**Como te llamas? – pregunto Misao con voz tímida, Aoshi sintió su cuerpo temblar era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz.**_

_**Bueno, querida, es una pregunta dificil , he tenido demasiados nombres **__**a lo largo de la historia... pero si te interesa saber como puedes llamarme tu ahora...Aoshi – dijo la figura mientras se acercaba a ella acostandola en aquella gigantesca cama – Aoshi, recuerdalo pequeña por que será el nombre que gemiras esta noche – dijo Aoshi mientras lamía sensualmente sus labios, Misao trago gordo habia guardado su virginidad para la persona que realmente amará y ese hombre la trataba como si dará por hecho que iba a estar con él, pero lo mas que le molestaba es que su propio cuerpo la traicionara, su cuerpo temblaba, su piel se calentaba no podía dejar de sudar no podia despegar sus labios de los de aquel extraño, de Aoshi. Queria moverse, quería decir que no, quería regresar a su cama, pero su peor enemigo era su cuerpo. Algo le gritaba que eso estaba mal pero su cuerpo le recordaba lo bien que se sentía. Sintió como la desnudaban y el pudor vistió sus mejillas, como pelear cuando lo deseaba. Reunió todas sus fuerzas, para decir lo que pensaba.**_

_**No por favor – dijo la chica de repente abriendo sus ojos, Aoshi se dio cuenta de que ella quería salir de ese sueño pero estaba tan cerca de lo que anhelaba que como dejarla escapar, se concentro más no podia dejarla ir así. **_

_**¿Por que no? – pregunto Aoshi besando sus hombros mordiendolos levemente con malicia. Los hombros de la chica comezarón a sangrar, Aoshi titubeo un momento hace mucho no probaba la sangre humana y la adicción a ella sin duda se haría presente una vez la probara otra vez, pero su mente desecho el sentimiento y se dejo llevar tomando de su sangre, se sintió tan bien, es definitivo que cuando algo se hace de esperar y de pronto lo tomas sabe mejor de lo esperado. Era embriagante su sabor necesitaba m**__**ás y más.**_

_**No esta bien – dijo ella en su fallido intento de detener al extraño.**_

_**Claro que sí. Misao, esta bien porque lo deseas – dijo el hombre mientras besaba cada rincon de su cuerpo, el tiempo pasaba y lo sentia más y más cerca de ella. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la cordura todo se iba volviendo mas caluroso a su alrededor. Y su piel sentía cada tacto como si quemará su piel, hasta que sintió como la niñez y la adolecencia se iban desapareciendo de su cuerpo, su ansiedad disminuyo, pero el calor iba en aumento, el desen**__**freno se hizo parte de sus movimiento, se movía con vigor hacía él, sus caderas parecian dueñas de ella no ella dueña de sus caderas, se movian al compas del cuerpo del aquel extraño, se alejaban de el y regresaban como las olas del mar. Todo acabo y sintió un cansancio profundo cerro sus ojos y todo se fue en blanco a su alrededor. **_

_**&**_

_**Cuando se levanto esa mañana algo raro pasaba recordo su sueño y sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo furioso. Se sintio avergonzada de su propia imaginacion pero algo raro paso al lado suyo en la otra almohada en su cama había una rosa negra de aquellas que decoraban la habitacion donde había estado en su sueño. Algo estaba mal muy mal corrio al baño se quito la camisa y comenzo a ducharse, el agua caliente en las mañanas la relajaba, saco de su mente las constantes imagenes que venian a ella. Y empezo a tallar su espalda con el jabon pero sintio algo raro en su espalda una marca. Cuando la chica miro su mano tenía sangre, claro la marca eran colmillos!! El día paso sin mayores problemas pero la situación no dejaba de pasaearse por su mente y no la dejaban concentrarse.Estaba loca... Estaba Loca!! No había de otra, pensar que un vampiro entro a su casa y le hizo el amor, era una prueba de que su imaginación había ido muy muy lejos...necesitaba un psicológo, un psiquiatra, un sacerdote...alguien que le dijera que estaba pasando con ella. En la tarde salió de la universidad más temprano de lo usual y antes de dirigirse a su casa paso por la biblioteca.Camino directamente hacía el chico que estaba en el mostrador y le pregunto por el area de ocultismo... el chico la miro sorprendido y luego le sonrio, parecía que conocia muy bien el tema porque la encamino y le pregunto, que buscaba exactamente. Ella sin mucho animo le contesto que vampiros, para su sorpresa la sonrisa del chico se agrando.**_

_**logico – dijo el chico con su gran sonrisa – todos buscan sobre vampiros, es el primer paso – dijo el tomando varios libros en sus manos, y cada vez se volvian mas y más. **_

_**¿Primer paso para...? – pregunto Misao con curiosidad.**_

_**- Para todo esto del ocultismo, no hay tatuajes visibles , ni pantallas en los labios, lengua u otros sitios visibles y no llevas lapiz labial negro...supongo que no eres muy veterana en esto – dijo el otra vez sonriendo, y esta v**__**ez misao no pudo evitar sonreir. **_

_**Esa noche llego a su casa cocino tratando de no pensar en el suceso de la noche anterior. Sin mucho pensarlo se metió en su cama, puso un crucifijo en su pecho y una biblia debajo de su almohada , No señor ningun vampiro si existía pasearia,por su casa como si fuera una pasarela. Se quedo pensando sobre la situación y cada sonido extraño por diminuto que fuera le causaba casi un ataque al corazón. **_

_**Aoshi esa noche se levanto emocionado sin pensarlo se dirigió a su ventana y cruzó aquella tonta ventana que los separaba el uno del otro. Volveria a sentir su piel, aunque fuera en sueños pero esa noche...esa noche quería algo mas quería amarla y que lo amará de vuelta. Entonces su cara cambio al verla. Misao, su Misao, llevaba en su pecho un crucifijo y se abrazaba a una biblia... Acaso pensaba que eso podría detenerlo una triste biblia y un cucrifijo? Esas eran sus armas contra el. Que patetica pero algo mas en la situación lo molestaba. Sería el rechazo, ella no queria que la tocara y el se moria por tenerla. Ahora entendía ese sentimiento de colera que normalmente movía a los humanos y los hacía cometer estupideces. Pero si ella queria que se fuera no le daría el gusto se sento sobre la butaca mirando a la chica de alli no se movería hasta el amanecer.**_

_**Eran las 4:30 de mañana cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar con desesperación, el sonido era bastante irritante, suficiente para despertar a todo el barrio, sin embargo la chica en la cama seguia durmiendo con paciencia, ignorando por completo el sonido insistente a su lado. Sonreí por primera vez aquella noche y el enojo parecia que se evaporaba por mis poros, solo pude admirarla tan tranquila y callada como si estuviera pintada en un lienzo. Me levanté y poco a poco me acerque a ella cuando estuve cerca me sente en su cama y la sacudí un poco, tratando de ser lo mas delicado posible, no quería hacerle ningun daño. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron para regalarme la mas hermosa expresión de sorpresa que jamás habia visto en un humano. Llevo su mano a su boca como intentando callar un grito que estaba justo por salir y yo solo me limité a sonreirle. Supongo que mi sonrisa le habra helado la sangre porque comenze a escuchar como los latidos de su corazón se volvian mas y mas rapidos, causando un sonido placentero para mí. Era como mi musica personal, ella levantó el crucifijo hacía mí con miedo, como si temiera su resultado. **_

_**Otra vez tu!**__**... ¿Estoy soñando? – preguntó y su voz sonó mejor que en sus sueños, aunque me parecía extraño que en su voz no hubiera ni un poco de miedo hacía mí,solo incredulidad. **_

_**No esta vez no, Misao...Si quieres puedo morderte...solo par**__**a que sepas que estas despierta – sugerí con el tono mas agradable que pude encontrar no quería asustarla, aunque su expresión no tenía precio, sus ojos eran dos grandes faroles mirandome con incredulidad y algo de enfado mientras soltaba el crucifijo y lo dejaba caer sobre su pecho, me parecía realmente hermoso todo lo que hacía, era tan fragil y hermosa, tan diferente a los demás humanos que había visto. **_

_**- ¿N**__**o te hace daño? – me preguntó mientras levantaba el crucifijo otra vez, yo sonreí esta vez abiertamente negando con la cabeza, ella se estiro para buscar algo en su mesita de noche y yo la mire intentando decifrar que era eso que hacía. La vi sacar unos ajos y me sorprendió - ¿Tampoco? – me pregunto y esta vez tuve que reirme, era realmente divertida su expresion, sentía todo lo que hacia mucho habia enterrado en algún lugar de mí. **_

_**Lo Unico que me hara daño de ellos sera el horrible olor que dejaran en tu piel antes mi sencible olfato – le dije sonriendo y antes de que pudiera decirme algo yo le sonreí y tome **__**la biblia en mis manos ante su mirada atenta – Ya la he leido muchas veces como para que me haga daño – le dije. **_

_**-**__**Bien eres indestructible y estas sentado en mi cama – me dijo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su pecho en señal de enojo – ¿Debo temerte ? ¿Debería comenzar a gritar ya?- me preguntó y me tomo por sorpresa. **_

_**Es**__** bastante molesto que grites, ademas no te he hecho ningun daño – le dije mientras me levantaba para volver a la butaca. **_

_**Estoy en desacuerdo- me dijo ella mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por la perfecta marca de mis colmillos en sus hombros, yo la mire con detenimiento, su perfecta piel branca, casi podia distinguir la marca de sus venas latiendo y su olor era tan agridulce. **___

_**Bueno, tecni**__**camente fue un sueño – le sonreí mientras yo mismo pasaba los dedos por las marcas producidas por mis colmillos el día antes. **_

_**- **__**¿Eso significa que no me convertire en algo como tu?- **_

_**El tono de voz que uso en su pregunta me dio un poco de esperanza, sonaba como...desilucionada como si hubiera deseado dejar de ser quien era. Sus ojos esta vez fueron quien buscaron los mios, no dejaba de sorprenderme su temple, cualquiera en su lugar habría gritado, me habría atacado o insultado, pero ella solo se preocup**__**aba por hacerme preguntas. Se comenzo a levantar de la cama y yo tome de la mesita que se encontraba a a mi lado un libro. **_

_**No, no te convertiras en algo como yo – contesté mientras le mostraba el libro – No recuerdo haber visto este libro ayer, Dracula de Bram Stocker , muy apropiado, Misao – le dije sorprendido ante su elección un libro muy viejo y anticuado diria yo. Un clasico para algunos, fanaticos de los famosos Vampiros. **_

_**No, no estaba aqui ayer, Aoshi – me dijo, debo reconocer que eso me sorprendio al punto que si mi corazón latiera habría saltado de mi pecho en ese instante, su nombre de mis labios sonaba como algo insanamente prohibido, debería ser prohibido tener tanta sensualidad en una sola persona, me arrebato el libro de las manos y la deje que lo hiciera no estaba en las condiciones mentales de negarle nada. – Así te llamas, no? – me volvió a preguntar y sentía que en cualquier momento no seria **__**consiente de sus propias acciones. Solo me limité asentirle. – ¿Bueno que quieres de mí? ¿Por algo te tengo en mi cuarto no? – me preguntó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni siquiera tenia una contestación coherente a una simple pregunta. **_

_**No lo sé, Misao, hay algo en tí que me llama a estar aquí, esto va encontra de todo lo que soy y todo lo que debo hacer – le dije sincerandome con ella, no me quedaba mas nada que perder seguro sería nuestro último encuentro, yo no queria matarla pero pasar mas tiempo a su lado serí**__**a ponerla en un peligro inminente. – Se supone que un Vampiro no puede entrar a una casa sin ser invitado antes, asi que para comenzar ya rompí la primera regla, para terminar se supone que nunca debo revelar mi verdadera identidad, los vampiros debemos quedarnos con los nuestros, nunca mezclarnos – le dije mientras pasaba la mano por mi pelo – pero hay algo en tí que me hace olvidar todo lo que yo sé que debo hacer y solo quiero estar cerca de tí, no quiero dañarte. – **_

_**¿No hay nadie que se enoje porque estes aqui?-**_

_**Sí,**__** todo mi clan, estaran enojadisimos si se enteran de mis imprudencias – contesté**_

_**Puedes controlar tus ganas de tomar sangre – me pregunto y yo solo le sonreí **_

_**Bueno no te ofendas, pero, sinceramente no eres mi tipo de sangre, prefiero presas mas dificiles – le dije sonriendo, su enojo me parecia realmente gracioso, cerraba sus puños en señal de enfado. – Como los leones o los osos, sabes riesgos reales – le dije con malicia. **_

_**- **__**¿No tomas sangre humana? – me pregunto y yo negue con la cabeza. **_

_**Debo irme – le dije **_

_**No me digas que el sol te hace daño- me dijo con burla – Eso esta muy gastado - me dijo y no pude evitar reirme. **_

_**Parece que alguien si leyo sobre Vampiros y no no me hace daño – le dije ella se encontraba ya casi tomando la perilla de la puerta de lo que yo suponía era el baño y yo estaba casi cerca de la ventana, era bastante distancia, tanto que ella tenía que levantar la voz para hablarme, y no pude a resistirme a jugar un poco mas por esa noche. Me diriji de la manera mas rapida que pude hacía ella, me tomo menos de decimas de segundos estar parado tras de ella y tener mi mano fria en su hombro. Senti un temblor en su cuerpo que me hizo sonreir – tal vez mañana quieras dormir con plata eso si me hace daño – **_

_**¿por que me lo dices? – me susurro muy bajito casi ni la escuche. – Es que quieres que te mate – **_

_**Es que sé que no serias capaz, porque te gusto – le dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en su hombro.**_

_**Arrogante – escuche que me decía pero ya yo estaba apunto de salir por la ventana. – ¿Volveras Mañana? **_

_**Solo si tu lo deseas – le dije mientras sentía cada parte de mi frio cuerpo sentirse vivo otra vez. Vi que asintió y supe que estaba perdido, no había vuelta atrás, había esperado tres siglo para reflejarme en sus ojos y ahora que la tenía de frente era demasiado dificil renunciar al plac**__**er de tenerla cerca, aunque solo fuera esa. Salte de su ventana todavia con la sesacion del cosquilleo pasearse por mi cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo no anhelaba algo tanto como estaba deseando que llegara la proxima noche. Me encamine hacía la casa, donde seguro me esperaban, aún me quedaba tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Mis pasos se volvieron rapidos, no me importaba demasiado que me vieran, a esas horas de l madrugada todas las personas dormian y las que no lo hacían estaban bastante ebrias para pensar con claridad. Cuando llegue a mi habitación comenze a quitarme la ropa necesitaba dormir unas horas, el día no tardaría en llegar y yo tenia que descansar algunas horas, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar. Antes de que pudiera recostarme, tocaron en mi puerta, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal y allí estaba con su usal cigarillo en los labios. Abrí la puerta y entro sin que ni siquiera lo hubiera invitado. **_

_**Pasa, estas en tu casa, Saito – le dije con ironia.**_

_**Me pregunto como pregunto, como pretendes llevar a tu clan por el camino adecuado si bebes vino en copa – me dijo señalando la copa de vino sobre mi mesa, yo le sonreí. Queria matarlo, pero no me convenía demasiado. Aunque el placer que me producería no se comparaba con nada. **_

_**No sabia que ahora vigilabas nuestra dieta... a que le debo el honor de tu visita tan... temprano? – le dije mientras tomaba de mi copa de vino. **_

_**No respetas nuestras reglas Aoshi, ni siquiera comprendes que estas reglas nos han hecho coexistir por años, tu clan tiene unas raras ideas del futuro que a mi no me convencen – me dijo mientras se tiraba en mi sofá. **_

_**Te lo dire por última vez, Saito , tu tomas las decisiones en tu clan, pero en mi clan mando yo – le dije esta vez con toda la seriedad que pude encontrar. **_

_**Hasta cuando durará este "vegetarianismo" de ustedes, cuando el depredador que llevan dentro despierte sera peor, Aoshi, llevaras a tu gente a un caos total – me dijo, como si lo supiera todo. **_

_**Saito, eres un vampiro demasiado viejo que no acepta el cambio- le dije – y si eso era todo creo que esta charla puede esperar, tengo periodo de entr**__**ega esta semana y aun tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. – me encamine a la puerta para abrirsela y el se levanto para irse, su cuerpo desprendía un fuerte olor a humo cuando paso a mi lado. Se giro para verme directo a los ojos, que estaban mas oscuros que nunca. **_

_**Escucha esto con atención, Aoshi, acepto tus cambios y dejo que manejes tu pequeño clan como quieras, pero si tus acciones nos ponen en evidencia, no tardare en reclamar este clan como mio, lo entiendes, no? – me dijo, mis ojos cambiaron del color Azul de siempre a un negro azabache. **_

_**Me consedero enterado, Saito, Vete – le dije antes de que mi instinto depredador se levantara pero apuntando hacía donde él y solo él. Cerré la puerta y volví a mi cuarto, con las palabras de saito bailando en mi mente, no queria renunciar a la idea de pasar tiempo con Misao, pero no podía poner a mi gente en riesgo. El clan nunca me lo perdonaría y ellos eran por decirlo de alguna forma mi familia.**__** Mi mente viajo por mis mas leales compañeros Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi, Kenshin y como olvidar a Yahiko, todos ellos hacian sin chistar lo que yo hacía y confiaban plenamente en las decisiones que yo tomaba, no podía fallarles. **_

_**&**_

_**Misao se arreglo con mas entusiasmo que nunca esa mañana, su puso su ropa deportiva y salió a correr mientras pensaba una y otra vez en su inusual visita. Su día parecía extremadamente largo, Omatsu no paraba de hablar de cosas que no entendía y ella solo asentía con la cabeza a todo, incluso cuando la chica irritada le preguntaba si le estaba prestando atención, miraba constantemente su reloj con la esperanza de que las manecillas milagrosamente caminaran mas rápido, estaba realmente ansiosa, en las clases casi no se concentro y cuando por fin la tarde llego, corrió a su cuarto para ver si Aoshi ya estaba allí, pero la desilución se hizo presente cuando encontro su cuarto vacio. Su desesperación crecio, cada segundo creía haberlo escuchado llegar, preparo la cena, se ducho, miro televisión y a medianoche fue a la ventana de su cuarto mirando atraves de la oscuridad tratando de encontrar la silueta de Aoshi. Cuando se disponía girarse para ir a sui cama otra vez y se encontro con sus frios ojos azules. Misao mordió sus labios para ahogar un grito.**_

_**¿Me buscabas a mí? – dijo el mientras sonreía muy cerca de los labios de Misao. **_

_**Tu me quieres matar de un susto – le dijo ella con enojo.**_

_**Jamás podria querer hacer una cosa asi – **_

_**¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto misao mientras que paseaba sus ojos por el cuerpo de Aoshi. **_

_**¿Eso significa, que me extrañaste un poqutio? – le dijo Aoshi con una sonrida retorcida. **_

_**Bueno digamos que quiero estar a tu lado por el bien de la ciencia, ;uego tal vez podría escribir un libro sobre Vampiros, escuche de una mujer que llego a ser un best seller mundial – dijo misao sonriendole de vuelta – sera todo en honor a tí. –**_

_**Eres una terrible mentirosa, pero fingire que te creo – dijo Aoshi – Porque no te acuestas, hace frio, te vas a enfermar – le dijo Aoshi en un tono algo protector. Misao se metio en la cama y Aoshi se acosto a su lado sintiendo su olor mas fuerte que la noche anterior. Era un dulce olor que se quedaba en su nariz por varios minutos. **_

_**¿Qué haces durante el día? – le pregunto Misao **_

_**Duermo en un ataud – bromeo aoshi mientras trasaba con sus frios dedos el brazo de Misao. – Escribo, soy escritor – revelo Aoshi**_

_**¿En serio? ¿ Que escribes? – **_

_**Soy Historiador mas bien, escribo libros de referencias y tambien novelas historicas o de epoca, estudie literatura y arquelogía en la unversidad – **_

_**Que interesante, toda una caja de sorpresas, yo estudio... –**_

_**Arte, danza mas bien...ya lo sé – le interrumpió Aoshi. **_

_**¿Cómo lo sabes? Me seguias... me estas asustando – dijo en tono de broma Misao. **_

_**Misao, yo soy un Vampiro y a ti te preocupa que sepa datos sobre tí –**_

_**Pues si... eres un Vampiro muy Hostigador – le dijo misao entre sonrisas mientras trasaba con sus dedos el rostro de Aoshi . –¿ Entonces que te hace el sol? – **_

_**Me molesta en los ojos – le dijo Aoshi mientras sonreia con ironia – Solo me molesta un poco en los ojos y cuando es muy fuerte me veo demasiado blanco, realmente no me favorece – dijo Aoshi en tono de broma. Misao hizo mil preguntas, acerca de sus habitos, su dieta, todo aoshi le susurraba anecdotas muy bajito en el oido y acariciaba su pelo hasta que poco a poco, Misao fue cayendo en un profundo sueño. Aoshi estuvo a su lado toda la noche, sintiendo cada latido, cada movimiento de ella, su respiracion entrecortada y esa noches no escudriño sus sueños solo se limito a verla dormir. **_

_**Cuando comenzo a salir el sol Aoshi con pesadez se levanto de la cama para caminar hasta la ventana, pero sintió la mano de Misao sostener la suya, el le sonrio, bastante asombrado por los agudos reflejos de la chica. **_

_**Aun estas aqui pense que era solo un sueño – **_

_**- No, Misao no es un sueño – **_

_**Entonces a donde vas, es sabado y si el sol no te molesta quedate conmigo- **_

_**Necesitas hacer mas investigación sobre mí cierto, por el bien de la ciencia, no puedo ni siquiera pensar ni por un segundo que tu razó para querer que me quede, es porque disfrutas mi compañia – **_

_**Exacto – **_

_**Solo ire a cambiarme, volvere en un rato, lo prometo – dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana. **_

_**Puedes usar la puerta, sabes? - **_

_**Ya lo sé, pero la ventana me parece mas dramatico, como Romeo y Julieta – **_

_**Lo que digas – dijo misao antes de voler a meterse bajo las sabanas sin intencion de salir de allí.**_

_**Aoshi Caminaba directo a su casa, cuando sintió que lo perseguian, miro hacía todos lados intentando buscar a su acompañante, podía oler sangre fresca en el, debía ser un vampiro. Se encontro con dos grandes ojos dorados que lo observaban desde la oscuridad. Sanosuke salió mirandolo directo a los ojos. **_

_**-¿De dónde vienes, Aoshi? –**_

_**- Me estabas siguiendo – **_

_**- Vienes de la casa de esa humana , esto esta mal Aoshi, nos pondras en evidencia a todos , cuando vengan los cazadores no solo vendran por mí si no por todos nosotros y yo no dejare que eso pase, si es asi no dudare en decirlo en el clan que nos estas traicionando – **_

_**- No diras nada Sanosuke, todo esta bajo control aqui – **_

_**- Eso espero, Aoshi, porque todos tenemos debilidades y no quiero si quiera pensar que ella podria ser la tuya. – **_

_**- No te preocupes por eso Sanosuke – **_

_**- No soy yo quien debe preocuparse, Aoshi, pero sabes que si Saito se entera de esto... **_

_**- No pasara nada – **_

_**- La va a matar si se entera, El no es como nosotros... esto es un riesgo, Aoshi –**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bueno hasta aqui este primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y que les haya gustado mi nuevo trabajo... por favor dejenme sus comentarios!! Hechenme porras, o diganme que piensan!! Me disculpo como siempre por algunos errores ortograficos son las tres de la mañana asi que estoy medio fundida. Ya saben como dejar comentarios el botoncito violeta que dice go no estan dificil... los veo en la proxima entrega . **_


	2. Chapter 2

Una Eternidad a tu lado

_**Una Eternidad a tu lado**_

_**Cap. 2 : Despertando**_

_**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**_

_**Hola!! otra vez yo con la segunda entrega de mi nueva historia. Gracias por la aceptación que le han dado a esta mi nueva historia, espero que sigan leyendome y dejandome sus comentarios. **_

_**No creo que tenga que recordarles mi forma de escritura porque la conocen bastante bien. Solo les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de Ruronin Kenshin me pertenecen, es una historia de fans escrita por una fan. Que lo disfruten!! Dejenme Reviews si les gusta!! **_

_**Aclaración: En este capitulo se hace referencia a un ballet escrito en rusia, que posteriormente fue llevada a los dibujos animados como un cuento **__**de hadas. En este capitulo se hace referencia a la obra original del Lago de los cisnes, llevado al teatro por el ballet Ruso. **_

_**- Vienes de la casa de esa humana , esto esta mal Aoshi, nos pondras en evidencia a todos , cuando vengan los cazadores no solo vendran por tí si no por todos nosotros y yo no dejare que eso pase, si es asi no dudare en decirlo en el clan que nos estas traicionando – **_

_**- No diras nada Sanos**__**uke, todo esta bajo control aquí – **_

_**- Eso espero, Aoshi, porque todos tenemos debilidades y no quiero **__**ni si quiera pensar que ella podria ser la tuya. – **_

_**- No te preocupes por eso Sanosuke – **_

_**- No soy yo quien debe preocuparse, Aoshi, pero sabes que si Saito se entera de esto... **_

_**- No pasará**__** nada – **_

_**- **__**El La va a matar si se entera, El no es como nosotros, es un cazador de humanos, y no tiene conciencia... esto es un riesgo, Aoshi – **_

_**- Es un r**__**iesgo que si me permites correré, yo no sé exactamente lo que esta pasando entre nosotros, pero te diré algo si hubiera una oportunidad de volverme humano solo para estar con ella, lo haría sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo. – **_

_**- No te creo, Aoshi, somos los reyes de la noche, ¿ En serio renunciarias a vivir toda la eternidad? – **_

_**- La verdad es que sin mirarla a ella de nada me valdría la eternidad – dije y la expresión en su cara me pareció bastante graciosa, era una mezcla entre incredulidad y asombro. **_

_**- Ella no puede amarte, si teme a lo que tu puedas hacerle – me dijo y sus palabras se clavaro**__**n en mi mente una y otra vez.. **_

_**- Ya yo me encargaré**__** de demostrarle que no tiene nada que temer – **_

_**- Eres un depredador, Aoshi, tu eres leon y ella es el cordero, es bastante sencillo... son tentaciones que al final no se pueden evitar, mientras mas luches contra lo que eres mas catastofrico será el final – **_

_**- Entonces la convertire – **_

_**- Te volveras vulnerable, entiende algo tu no tienes sentimientos, no tienes alma, ¿Cómo podrá ella amar a un monstruo? – **_

_**- Tengo que irme – le dije para darme media vuelta y largarme de alli. Camine tan rápido como las curiosas miradas me lo permitian. **__**Pasaba entre la muchedumbre intentando no pensar, pero su olor aun estaba en mi mente tan calido y embriagante como siempre, Sanosuke tenia razón yo no tenía sentimientos, ni muchos ni pocos. Pero si no los tenía porque sentia esa opresión en el pecho o por que me sentía felíz de solo verla. Subí rapidamente las escaleras para llegar a mi departamento y abrí tirando la puerta sin mucho cuidado. Tan pronto entre comenze a quitarme la ropa en la entrada, pero me detuve al ver una sombra en la oscuridad. Es que nadie respeta mi casa, todos entran como si fuera su casa!! Al instante reconocí la peculiar silueta de mi "visitante", y su olor. Mi enojo se duplico. **_

_**- ¿Qué quieres Tomoe? – sin pe**__**nsarlo mi voz sono bastante ruda.**_

_**- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Aoshi? –**_

_**- Disculpa, no te debo explicaciones de ningún tipo, Tomoe – mi voz esta vez sono amanezante – ¿Por qué mejor no te vas?- le dije con impaciencia. **_

_**- Me preocupe, solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien, hace varias noches que no vas por el bar **__**, solo quería estar segura que no te ocurría nada – su voz sonaba tan pacifica, que algo de mí pensó en creerle, pero la conocía muy bien para tragarme ese cuento. **_

_**- Gracias, pero he tenido trecientos años para aprenderme a cuidar, no crees? – **_

_**- Ultimamente te has vuelto de lo mas aburrido, Aoshi – me dijo mientras sensualmente se acercaba a mí, de haber sido cualquier tonto humano su cuerpo y sus moviemientos me habrían paralizado en el acto, era indudable su hermosura, su piel blanca en extremo contrastaba con sus muy rojos labios, carnosos como invitandote a besarlos, pero yo la conocía, sabía lo que su embrujo podría producir, era una mujer o mejor dicho una vampira ponzoñosa que no dudaban en no solo chupar tus emociones si no de llenarte de el mas cruel veneno, a pesar de formar parte de mi clan no confiaba demasiado en ella, era de las que se vendía al mejor postor, el honor y la fidelidad no figuraba entre sus palabras favoritas y mucho menos en sus reglas de vida. – Recuerdo cuando tu y yo la pasabamos muy bien – su mente se lleno de recuerdos que claramente su mente compartía conmigo, cerre los ojos eran buenos tiempos, pero no mejores que mis últimas noches junto a Misao. Sus labios poco a poco se acercaban a los mios en un claro y muy atrevido intento de inducirme. – te he extrañado tanto - **_

_**- Creo, que tendras que superarlo sin mi, querida – le dije en el tono mas inexpresivo que fuí capaz de encontrar. Sus ojos cambiaron de su dorado tono habitual por un color mas oscuro. **_

_**-Hay algo muy extraño que esta ocurriendo contigo, te has convertido en un vampiro débil, y un lider no puede ser débil. – me empujo con sus brazos en un acto de orgullo estupido, ella no era de las que aceptaran tan fácil un no como respuesta. – Lo menos que puede hacer un hombre de verdad es responder cuando una mujer lo busca – sus ceño se frunció en una expresion enojada. Yo sonreí ante su enojo por lo ironico de la situación. **_

_**- Ese es el problema, que yo no soy un hombre soy un mounstruo**__**, un mounstruo que no muere y que ha tenido siglos para casarse de tí – le dije sin miedo a dañarla, la conocia tal vez tan bien como a mi mismo, y no era capaz de herirla porque no tenia sentimientos, incluso menos sentimientos que yo, era fría y totalmente muerta – Parece que ya no eres mi tipo, lo siento, ahora si me disculpas, me esperan – le dije tomandola del brazo para escoltarla "amigablemente" a la puerta. **_

_**- Voy a averiguar que es lo que esta ocurriendo contigo, ya no te conosco – me dijo y su expresion parecia realmente enojada. **_

_**- Te dire algo, Tomoe, es mejor que no metas tu nariz en esto y mucho menos que vayas con cuentos a nadie, me entiendes...nunca me he detenido ante nadie y no voy a empezar ahora y si tengo que callarte yo mismo lo hare, no me importa cuanto tiempo hayamos pasado juntos en el pasado, te quiero fuera de mi vista ya! – le dije tirando la puerta frente a ella no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de odio. Trataba de calmarme, caminaba de un lado a otro, mi lista de personas con ganas de asesinar cada momento se volvía mas y mas larga. Sabía que Misao me estaba esperando, pero no quería ir con ella estando enojado, no es que tuviera miedo a hacerle daño pero tampoco quería asustarla con un numerito de restrallar cosas, golpear paredes y dejar mis puños en las paredes, eran partes de mí que aun no tenía que conocer. Me duche y volví a salir de mi apartamento, tome las escaleras esta vez deteniendome de vez en cuando sumido en un mar de emociones, entre el enojo y la emoción. Decidí que era mejor irme en mi coche, si ya no tenía nada que esconder. Abrí la puerta del deportivo que me esperaba en el estacionamiento y me encamine a su casa, no tarde casi nada en llegar frente a su puerta y tal como me había dicho toque como la persona mas normal de planeta. Casi escuche con claridad como corria hacía la puerta como son mieda a que me fuera a desaparecer. Cuando la ví no pude evitar sonreir ante su atuendo, casi podía imaginarmela dando brincos de lado a lado. Llevaba pantalones deportivos y una camisa ajustada negra y como olvidar sus importantes zapatillas de punta. **_

_**- Lo siento pensé, que no regresarías y decidí practicar un poco – se rió nervisoamente y a mi me pareció bastante fascinante. **_

_**- Así, que pensaste que no regresaría – dije pasando por su lado para entrar al pequeño departamento, ella me miro con una expresión realmente rara como si simulara enojo. **_

_**- No que no podías entrar a menos que yo te invite – me dijo y su tono de incredulidad me hizo explotar en una sonora carcajada. **_

_**- Creo que es un poco tarde para entrar en formalidades – le dije sonriendo y trate de ponerme serio aunque me costaba bastante con sus expresion. – Pero bien. Si quieres que me vaya – camine tan rápido como pude y me escondí tras la pared de la cocina, pero ante sus ojos practicamente había desaparecido. Varios segundos mas tarde la escuche moverse por la sala, hasta que se atrevio a romper el silencio. **_

_**- Era una broma, Aoshi, Regresa!! – decía sonriendo, pero aun contra el gran deseo que tenía de mostrarme me quede alli, quieto como una roca. – Por favor regresa ya!! – dijo un poco mas alto. Entonces asomé la cabeza por el hueco de la pared. **_

_**- Vamos aqui estoy, niña, no tienes porque rogarme ya se que la idea de que no este te frustra demasido, pero tranquila aqui estoy – dije sonriendo con malicia. Ella fingió molestia y se media vuelta para no verme. Yo la tomé de los hombros para que no se alejara. – Tienes que reconocer que fue gracioso – **_

_**- Sí, fue muy gracioso, no sabes cuanto me dio gracia – me dijo ella con cara de seriedad, casi creí que se había enojado. La Atraje hacía mi para abrazarla, en un acto un poco atrevido de mi parte, quizas me estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero esa era mi forma de hacer era el todo o el nada. Por un momento pense que se alejaría pero se acerco mas a mí, buscando un contacto extremo **__**conmigo – Estas Frio!! – me susurró y me pareció bastante dulce su tono. **_

_**- Estoy muerto, recuerdas? – le dije en tono siniestro. **_

_**- Bueno, pareces estar mas vivo, que muchas personas que conozco – me dijo en un tono realmente extraño para mí, como si detr**__**ás de sus palabras hubiera algo mas. **_

_**- P**__**ues me parece que no conoces gente muy animada- le dije sonriendo con entusiasmo- Tal vez necesites buscarte amigos que tengan una vida –**_

_**- Hay si! Mira quien lo dice,el señor que se escondió detras de una ventana no se cuanto tiempo para espiarme – me dijo mientras sonreia de manera traviesa – Hablando de eso, ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste haciendolo? – **_

_**- Es muy vergonzoso – contesté**_

_**- No lo creo, solo dilo – me dijo sonriendo. **_

_**- Tal vez un año y medio, quizas más tiempo – **_

_**- Bueno – tartamudeo un poco – Pues si es bastante vergonzoso, no podías simplemente acercarte. – me dijo y ante su reacción solo pude sonreir, preguntandome hasta que punto ella no amaba su vida, como para querer que un tipo que lleva observandola desde la oscuridad tanto tiempo entre en su vida, como si nada. – Espero que hayas aprendido algo en todo ese tiempo que estuviste mirando – me dijo medio en broma. **_

_**- Pues creo que fue un tiempo que aproveche, bastante bien – le dije sonriendo – Aprendí que te gusta la musica classica, mucho mas que la musica moderna, lo cual me parece realmente encantador, para una chica de tu edad. Prefieres leer antes de dormir en vez de ver televisión, no comes carnes rojas y definitivamente no te gustan las anchoas ni las zetas. En ocasiones te miras al espejo mientras bailas, tratando de encontrar porque estas aquí, hacia donde vas, porque escogiste este camino o si la situación hubiera sido diferente, tal vez hubiera cambiado tu presente. Practicas ballet mas que cualquier chica que haya visto, y en ocasiones lo haces tanto que te lastimas tus pies – le decía era consiente que tal vez se asutaria, de hecho si tuviera un pcoo de cordura saldría corriendo en ese preciso instante, pero al contrario me vió a los ojos totalmente sorprendida y conmovida, como si le hubiera dicho que pase los ultimos dos años alimentando hambrientos en africa, o de misionero en algun confin de la tierra y al contrario le estaba diciendo que había violado todos sus derechos de confidencialidas. – pero si me permites opinar, hubieras sido bailarina de ballet, aunque tu vida hubiera sido tot**_

_**almente diferente. – termine de decir. Ella suspiro.**_

_**- Pues pareces que si que invertiste bien tu tiempo**__**, ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste? - pregunto con curiosidad. Era la peor pregunta que ella me podía hacerme, como decirle que mi primer pensamiento fue matarla, eso era algo que cualquier persona con el minimo de sentido comun asustaría al maximo y se alejaría de mí. **_

_**- Bueno creo que no es una buena pregunta – **_

_**- Al contrario creo que es una exclente pregunta – **_

_**- Bueno digamos que... queria matarte – dije esperando su reaccion de gritarme, lanzarme con cualquier objeto punzante o de plata que estuviera a su alcanze, pero sus ojos solo se abriero de manera increible. – No te asustes por favor, solo es que cuando te ví por primera vez, volvió el instinto de cazador que hace tiempo había muerto para mí. No queria literalmente asesinarte, solo senti unos impulsivos deseos de tomar tu sangre, sé que suena mal de todas las formas que lo diga, pero no quería hacerte daño – le dije de manera increiblemente rapido, ella se sonrio un poco tratando de restarle importancia a mi última confesion. – En gran parte le debes tu vida a tu amiga – le dije. **_

_**- ¿Omatsu?- **_

_**- Sí, esa niña insoportable que habla mucho y nunca jamás te dejaba sola, me dio el suficiente tiempo, para reconocer que me encantaba verte, y que nada se compara con verte sonreir o bailar –**_

_**- Bueno tendre que comprarle un regalo a Omatsu en agradecimiento por preservar mi vida – me dijo antes de estallar en una carcajada, en ese momento termine de entender que ella tenia un problema drastico con sus prioridades, cualquier persona que tuviera un poco de respeto por su vida habría defendido su vida a capa y espada, y a ella se le ocurria bromear con el asunto. **_

_**- Ahora solo puedo preguntarme ¿Has ido a un psiquiatra? ¿ Qué tipo de trastorno tienes? – pregunté en broma. **_

_**- Bueno si tengo que confesarme dire, que soy un poco psicopata, sadomasoquista y fetichista, de hecho toda mi vida he estado esperando por un vampiro, ¿Sabes que los vampiros tienen fama de sadomasoquistas por su afán por la sangre? – me dijo en un tono bastante sensual mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente, todo mi cuerpo gritaba que mis defensas básicas comenzaban a resistirse y que si no me alejaba podía cometer una gran imprudencia. **_

_**- Sí, eso he escuchado, de hecho estaba pensando en donde podia conseguir cerca algunas esposas – le dije en tono de broma mientras me alejaba un poco de ella haciendo una pequeña barrera. Ella sonrió y acepto esa barrera imaginaria que había pintado entre nosotros. Ella se dio vuelta y se encamino a la cocina buscando en la nevera alguna cosa, que luego reconocí como una bebida energetica, yo me sente en el sofá buscando comodidad. – ¿No te incomoda vivir sola? – le pregunte y ella sonrio con total naturalidad. **_

_**- La verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo, viviendo sola, supongo que termine acostumbrandome a esto – ,me dijo mientras se tiraba al lado mio en el sofá. – Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña – **_

_**- ¿Accidente de auto?- pregunte **_

_**-Robo a mano armada – corrijio con un hilo de voz. **_

_**- Lo siento mucho – **_

_**- No te preocupes, ya lo he contado muchas veces como unica sobreviviente de ese suceso. **_

_**- ¿Estabas alli? Tuvo que haber sido tremendamente horrible. Ver morir a tus padres – **_

_**- Pues la verdad no tengo recuerdos muy claros estaba muy oscuro – me dijo – pero basta de mi, que hay de tí, como llegaste a ser esto – **_

_**- Es una historia muy larga que te contare en otro momento – **_

_**- Pero quiero saber!!, ¿Quien te convirtió en esto? – me pregunto **_

_**- Pues su nombre es Saito, si yo tengo unos trecientos años de convertido, el es mucho mas antiguo, tal vez mas de ochocientos años, pero el y yo tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones y optamos por separarnos - dije mientras notaba como otra vez abria sus ojos de forma que no creí que fuera humanamente posible. **_

_**- ¿Lo traes en una cajita? Ochocientos años es mucho, no debe ni pidoer pararse – me dijo como si solo estuvieramos hablando de ochenta años. **_

_**- Te sorprendería todas las cosas que ese hombre puede hacer, con ochocientos años, cualquies venteiñero a su lado parece un tonto. – le dije sonriendo, pero debí decir algo fuera de sus limites porque un fuetre rubor visito sus mejillas...me pareció tan...humana, todo en ella era fragilmente hermoso. – Puedes respirar – le dije en broma y ella estallo en una carcajada, hermosa y real. **_

_**- Lo siento, ¿Siempre eres tan abierto en tus expresiones? – **_

_**- Bueno he tenido trecientos años para practicarlo, no crees? – **_

_**- Y si hay alguien que no le gusta tu sinceridad, tal vez le pareces demasiado directo – **_

_**- Bueno tendría que matarlo – bromie, pero parece que ella no lo visualizo asi, sus ojos se abrieron de par a par y se paro inmediatamente de mi lado. – Espera! Espera! Era una broma - le dije intentando destruir su institnto de huida – Era una simple broma – **_

_**- Eres un Vampiro demasiado, gracioso, tonto – me dijo y sus puños visitaron mi pecho, aunque si no hubiera visto sus vagos intentos de dañarme ni lo hubiera notado. **_

_**- ¿Quieres que te alcanze un florero? Nunca lo he intentado pero eso debe dañarme – **_

_**- Mejor voy y busco un cuchillo de plata pura muy pura!! – me dijo con enojo, que yo lo traducia como un besame ya, me levante del comodo mueble, y me acerque a ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, rogando que cada parte de mi gran atractivo de NO- muerto me ayudara a mantenerla lo suficientemente presa como para no querer irse lejos de mi, hasta quedar parado frente a ella, pasando mis brazos con cariño al rededor de su fina cintura en este momento ya ella estaba a la expectativa, no estaba segura si queria besarla o si queria morder su yugular, no podía leer su mente, pero sus ojos eran como un vaso de cristal, no podían ocultar nada, me baje hasta sus labios probandolos por primera vez, directamente, si necesidad de juegos mentales ni trampa, solo ella o yo. Ya nada importaba ni especies, ni lugares, ni padres, solo queria besarla y quedarme junto a ella, pero ya no había nada ams que arriesgar si me rechazaba solo quedaba marcharme muy lejos a intentar morir, porque en los proximos trecientos años no volvería a encontrar a nadie como ella y no pensaba vivir los proximos años recordando lo que pudo haber sido. Muy al contrario de lo que pensé ella abrazo mi cuello y me acerco a ella. **_

_**- Me encantas niña tonta, no te haría el mas minimo daño**__**, grabatelo, si? – le dije mientras depositaba el ultimo beso en su mejilla. **_

_**&**_

_**Tomoe toco la fuerte puerta de Caoba esperando con impaciencia que la abrieran. Un hombre alto, fuerte y con muy mal genio la atendi, cuando abrió la puerta la miro de arriba abajo en seña de desprecio. **_

_**¿Qué demonios quieres? – le pregunto el hombre sin abrir la puerta por completo – No permitimos ratitas vegetarianas – **_

_**Quiero ver a Saito – **_

_**Saito esta ocupado con algo que tu jefe no te deja hacer **__**– dijo mientras sonreía con indiferencia – dijo, pero ella en un rapido movimiento ella ya estaba asu lado, sosteniendo su camisa con sus finos dedos casi bajandolo a su estatura con violencia. **_

_**¿Quiero ver a Saito? – dijo en un **__**un tono mas frio. **_

_**Al final de pasillo, en la puerta de la izquierda – dijo el hombre empujandola levemente, Tomoe se alejo mientras le escuhaba susurrar algo que casi no pudo entender como un "maldita perra" o algo así. Sonrió satisfecha y se encamino a la puerta que el había mencionado. Sin tocar la abrio y se encontro a Saito detras de su escritorio, fumando, con sus piernas sobre el escritorio. **_

_**Mi adorada, Tomoe, cada dia estas mas bonita, tal vez muy blanca...falta de sangre será – le dijo Saito con su usual sonrisa ironica en los labios. – toma de mi copa hermosa, siempre tendré suficiente para compartir – hiso una pequeña pausa para sonreirle con burla – No, claro que no puedes es sangre humana fresca, Aoshi se enojaría mucho contigo – dijo, Tomoe lo miro directo a los ojos y Saito pudo ver la sed en sus ojos, tomo la copa y se acerco a ella y la puso en sus labios – Una probadita no te haría daño – **_

_**Ella tomo la copa de su mano y comenzo a beber con energía el liquido rojo que estaba en la copa, dejandose llevar por el sabor que te envolvia en un placer inigualable, Saito sonreia con maldad. **_

_**Eso es niña, bebe – decia mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño. **__**– Es suficiente – dijo Saito arrebatandole la copa – Ahora dime lo que viniste a decirme –**_

_**Aoshi, **__**¿Qué sabes de él? Tus hombres lo vigilaban antes, hay algo nuevo – **_

_**El tipo es casi monja no valí**__**a de nada que lo vigilaramos –**_

_**Creo que esconde algo- **_

_**Mientras no me digas que es no puedo ayudarte – dijo Saito dandose la vuelta – No me importan sus tontas peleas de amantes. – **_

_**Vamos podría ser un**__** favor a cambio de otro – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa acercandose a el desplegando toda su sensualidad, por el camino hasta tocar la peil fría de Saito, el hombre sonrio con malicia y se aparto un poco. **_

_**No vendría mal, Tomoe, eres una mujer realmente hermo**__**sa – dijo con una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro – Pero no me vendo por tan poco, aunque no estaría de mas saber que esta ocurriendole a nuestro querido amigo Aoshi, cualquier cosa que este pasando por su mente, sera suficiente para hacerle daño – **_

_**No quiero que lo dañes – **_

_**Bueno no hay culpables sin sangre, querida, alguien tiene que morir para que esto comienze a ser divertido – **_

_**Escuchame bien, Saito quiero que descubras que le sucede Aoshi, y que lo elimines, pero no quiero que se te ocurra dañar ni un solo cabello de su cabeza, porque Aoshi y todo lo relacionado a él es totalmente mio – **_

_**¿Quién eres tu para exigirme? Y si no mato a Aoshi que recibiré yo a cambio de mis servicios, ni pienses que hare lo que me dices solo por amor al arte – **_

_**No lo haras por amor al arte, te dare las armas para destruir a Aoshi, pero no lo mataras, quiero que viva eternamente pensando en como me rechazo y me trato – dijo tomoe mientras poco a poco se volvia acerca a saito, quien esta vez no la rechazo al contrario la sostuvo de su cintura para acercarla mas a su frio cuerpo, dejo su cigarrillo a un lado y tomo el rostro de Tomoe entre sus manos, para levantarla a su altura y podir unir sus labios a los de ella, era un beso frio y apasionado. Habían simplemente cerrado un negocio, un trato. Se estaban confabulando en un acto arriesgado contra Aoshi. Ella abrazo el cuello para aferrarlo a su cuerpo, y el se entregaba cada segundo mas aquel beso dominante y depravado. Ella lo solto y se alejo rapidamente **__**de el, ganando una mirada de odio de parte de Saito. Ella sonrio ante su falta de paciencia. **_

_**Asi que tenemos un trato, no? – dijo pasando su uña por el pecho de su nuevo futuro amante. **_

_**Claro que lo tenemos, es mejor que...te vayas ya – le dijo pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta – No me gustan los juegos, aprendelo si vamos a tener esta "relación" , no quiero que quedes en evidencia frente Aoshi, asi que manten tu boquita de arpía cerrada ... y largate ya... para que no dejes tu olor a ra**__**tita en mi oficina. – dijo Saito mientras tomaba del cenicero otra vez su cigarillo, Tomoe le sonrió ignorando su úlitmo comentario y paso por su lado no sin antes lanzarle una sugerente mirada. **_

_**Nos veremos luego – le dijo al pasar por su lado y posar sus labios en las mejillas frias de Saito. Camino a la puerta y la dejo caer sin el menor cuidado, la primera parte de su acuerdo estaba sellado, Aoshi no sabía lo que le esperaba, si creía por un segundo que ella se iba a quedar con los insultos de esa mañana...estaba harta de él, de su actitud santurrona, débil y mandona. Se había tragado su sed por seguir a su lado, había dejado el placer de tomar sangre por seguirlo y no soportaría esa actitud de su parte...claro que no. **_

_**&**_

_**No te iras, cierto?**_

_**Pensé que estabas muy acostumbrada a vivir sola – le dije en un tono burlón. **_

_**Sí, que lo estoy, solo no quiero que te vayas – me dijo poniendo su mejor cara para causar lastima. **_

_**Bueno tengo que ir... – no pude terminar de hablar porque el sonido de su telefono me interumpio, pero ella ni se inmuto en levantarse para ir a ver quien llamaba y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en mí. – ¿No tienes que contestar? – le pregunté mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, la verdad es que prefería que se quedara a mi lado en vez de ir a contestar el dichoso telefono. **_

_**Contestará**__** la grabadora – me dijo sonriendo y casi al instante escuche la propia voz de misao en el aparato decir "Hola Soy Misao, No estoy deja tu mensaje" me pareció bastante gracioso su mensaje de contestadora, corto pero preciso y luego me mantuve callado para poder escuchar si dejaban un mensaje o no, pero casi al instante mi desilución apareció escuche la voz muy clara de un chico en la contestadora, "Misao, ¿dónde estas? Creí que teniamos un compromiso y llevo horas esperandote, pudiste haber llamado, de todos modos estare aqui un rato mas, me llamas!!" sin mas escuche como cortaba la comunicacón. **_

_**Oh Dios! Soujiro como pudé**__** olvidarlo – dijo misao y sin mas salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y mi mundo se hizo pequeñito, una sentimiento de rabia y desilución me invadió... por un momento sentí todo lo que los humanos sienten, y entendí lo que antes para mi era un total misterio, la capacidad que tenian los humanos para tirar su vida por la borda solo por un tonto sentimiento...nunca pensé que ese sentimiento fuera tan fuerte y perturbador una palabra tan simple...celos envolvia tantas y tantas cosas. La seguí en silencio hasta la habitación. No había dicho nada, mientras con mucha prisa tiraba algunas cosas en un pequeño bulto de mano negro, entonces noto mi presencia me miro directo a los ojos, y mi enojo por un momento me calmé tal vez me habia alterado un poquito. **_

_**Tengo el protagonico del lago de los cisnes, es una obra realmente complicada, Soujiro es mi compañero de obra, se ofrecio ayudarme **__**con las coreografías – me dijo sonriente y de repente todo me hizo mas sentido, alguien enamorado no olvidaba a su amor por alguien que se mete en tu vida de improvisto, era una mvoida realmente díficil como para en realidad hacerla. **_

_**Eso es bueno, debe ser un paso muy importante en tu carrera – le dije con total naturalidad. **_

_**Sí, la noche de estreno habran muchas auspiciadores y escuelas de ballet buscando talentos...es realmente importante...- me dijo ella volviendo a concentrar su mirada en mi. – Espero que puedas ir al estreno...realmente me agradaria – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y yo no pude evitar sonreir. **_

_**Eso es realmente bueno, las otras chicas te deben de odiar...no sé como lo soportas bromas de mal gusto, insinuaciones, que te rompan las zapatillas no sé cosas asi – le dije con total sinceridad. **_

_**Bueno mi madre solía decir que el ballet es un deporte realmente cruel es todo lo malo disfrazado con sus mejores trajes para lucir hermoso... No basta con que seas buena tienes que cumplir con los estandares de ellos, aguantar la presión, dejar en parte de ser quien eres aunque yo nunca llegué a ese extremo... realmente he tenido suerte – **_

_**No, no la has tenido, entrenas como nadie en el mundo, te lo mereces – le dije – ¿Tu madre era bailarina?**_

_**Sí, la mejor del mundo – me dijo ella sonriendo – Cuando murió estaba en la cumbre de su carrera, todos los periodicos coincidieron que era una gran perdida para el ballet clasico. Algo en ese relato me era realmente familiar. **_

_**¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? – pregunte con curiosidad tal vez había leido hacía años atrás de su muerte en los periodicos. **_

_**Makimachi Tokio – me dijo y al escuchar ese nombre de sus labios palidecí, era una locura todo eso, no podría ser cierto todo lo que yo pensaba...sería una gran gran coincidencia. **_

_**Estas bien Aoshi – me dijo acercandose a mi – Me parece que estas muy palido – comento yo solo sonreí restandole importancia al asunto.**_

_**Sí, claro... estaba pensando ¿te llevo a la academia? – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para atraer su cuerpo a mi pecho y abrazarla. ¿Sería posible que yo hubiera conocido a la madre de Misao? no había notado las similitudes porque nunca había pensado en el tiempo que había pasado y realmente tampoco era muy importante, hasta ese día. Cuando eres un vamipero las semanas te pueden parecer años y los años podrían parecerte semanas. Pero si mis calculos no estaban mal debian de haber pasado once o doce años de aquel suceso. **_

_**Sí claro, ¿Como iremos?...No me digas te convertiras en murcielago y volaremos hasta alla – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solte una carcajada. **_

_**Sabes a que distancia estoy de tu yugular, no deberías bromear con un vamipro – le dije mientras dejaba que mi aliento frio chocara con su cuello, senti un leve temblor y en ese momento me reí para que supiera que bromeaba – Iremos en carro como todas**__** las personas normales – le dije mientras tomaba su bolso y me encaminaba a la salidad , ella me siguio como impresionada. Fue realmente rápido como llegamos hasta el estacionamiento de su edificio y me acerque al auto para abrirlo. **_

_**Supongo que tambien has tenido trecientos años para hacer una fortuna – me dijo mientras miraba con ojos desorbitado el auto. **_

_**Bueno digamos que siempre la tuve...cuando estaba vivo mis padres gozaba de una muy buena posicion economica – le informe mientras abría su puerta para que ella se subiera al auto, como todo un caballero del siglo pasado. **__**Tardamos muy poco en ponernos en marcha, y Misao manipulaba el radio a su antojo con total comodidad, algo que me encanto, que pudiera reflejarse conmigo como realmente era sin miedo a lo que yo pudiera pensar. Encontro una gran estación de musica y lo subió hasta que estuvo satisfecha. Comenzando a tararear una alegre canción. **_

_**Esto si que es viajar con clase – me dijo – Para llegar a la academia solo tienes que... – **_

_**Sé como llegar Misao – la interrumpí**_

_**También me espiaste ahy... No puedo creerlo!! – me dijo con enojo **_

_**No, todo el mundo sabe donde queda la escuela de ballet, sobre el establecimiento hay unas letras muy grandes que dicen escuela de ballet en dorado, creo que hasta un ciego las veria es muy dificil ignorarlas – contesté, ella sonrió supongo que sintiendose mal por lo que dijo. Me estacioné frente a la academia y ella tomo su bolso para bajarse. Se acerco a mi mejilla y me dió un rapido beso en la mejilla. – ¿Quieres que pase a buscarte luego?- **_

_**No te preocupes, Soujiro siempre me acompaña hasta el departamento**__**- me dijo sosteniendo fuertemente la puerta del automovil como teniendo miedo a que si la soltara se fuera a caer, o tal vez demasiado nerviosa como para irse. Al escuchar las palabras de ella, mi mente volvió a volar, "El siempre me acompaña"!! No necesitaba una sola razón mas para querer asesinarlo lentamente,de hecho tenía todas las razones que yo necesitaba y estaba en el tercer lugar de personas que quería asesinar, pero a cada segundo amenzaba con ocupar el primer lugar en mi lista, había demasiada confianza entre él y Misao cosa que para nada me agrdaba. El plan para asesinarlo era bastante sencillo, Solo necesitaba mantener ocupada a Misao el suficiente tiempo para quebrarle el cuello luego fingir mi peor cara de preocupación y decirle " Se resvaló haciendo una pirueta...fue una gran perdida para el ballet ruso" Mis pensamientos cada vez se hacían mas y mas violento cuando sentí que empujo mi hombro con su típica delicadeza.**_

_**¿Aoshi? Vamos Moscú no es tan peligroso de noche, solo un poco frío... no te preocupes - me dijo sonriendo. **_

_**Prefiero venir por tí si no te molesta, ¿tres horas te parece suficiente? – le dije regresando por fin a mi muy cruel realidad, vi sus mejillas enrojecidas pero no podía asegurar que fuera por mi comentario o por el frio que de pronto hacía. **_

_**Eres demasiado sobreprotector, Lo sabías **__**– **_

_**Sí, no te lo voy a negar**__**, te vere en un rato – le dije ella cerro la puerta y me dio la espalda para encaminarse a la escuela, no me fuí hasta que la vi pasar las doradas puertas de la escuela.Aó cuando estaba adentro se dio media vuelta para ver si todavía yo estaba allí, me sonrio y me hizo una señal de despedida con la mano. Me puse en marcha y tome mi telefono para llamar a Kaoru, no paso mucho hasta que hoy la voz aterciopelada de Kaoru. **_

_**¿Qué quieres Aoshi? – **_

_**Hola! Kaoru las personas normalmente saludan. **_

_**Ja! Tu nunca llamas para saludar, Aoshi – **_

_**Necesito un favor – **_

_**Eso pensé – **_

_**Recuerdas esa mujer con la que hace unos años Siato se obseciono, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo exactamente fue eso?- **_

_**Doce años, ¿A que viene eso ahora? – **_

_**Esto tiene que ser una broma – dije pasando mi mano por mi cara en señal de desagrado – Quiero que hagas algo por mí, puedes? **_

_**Creo que no me queda de otra eres el jefe – me dijo y casi puedo jurar que escuche como ella y Kenshin se reían al otro lado de la linea. **_

_**Quiero que vayas a mi departamento ahora, yo aun no estoy ahy, pero llegare en unos minutos – dije ignorando por completo sus risas. **_

_**Te veo allí – me dijo antes de cortar la comunicación. Mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas, rogando en mi mente que el no fuera el asesino de la madre de Misao. Acelere mi carro todo lo que pude, tratando de no pensar en nada y buscar la manera mas rapida de llegar a mi departamento. Mi mente solo podía viajar en dirección a Misao. **_

_**&**_

_**Entre a la escuela y camine con total naturalidad por los pasillos luminosos de la escuela. La claridad era tanta que de vez en cuando golpeaba mis ojos con crueldad y tenia que entrecerrarlos para poder ver bien. Camine hasta el teatro principal donde Soujiro me esperaba sentado en la gran tarima. Fue cosa de segundos para que notara mi presencia. Me sonrió como si nada, yo lo dejaba plantado horas y el me recibía con una sonrisa, era mucho mas de lo que merecía. Camine por el teatro vacío acercandome más a él y cuando estaba suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara me atreví hablarle. **_

_**Siento llegar tarde, me quede dormida...sé que no es una buena excusa – me disculpe levemente. **_

_**Bueno le pasa hasta a los mejores – me dijo con naturalidad como tratandome de hacer sentir mejor, solo logrando que me sintiera mucho peor. – De todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer – **_

_**Deberías conseguirte una vida – le dije y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada recordando las palabras de Aoshi esa mañana. "Deberías conseguir amigos que de verdad tengan una vida" eso había dicho, era impresionante pasaba dos días con él y ya sonaba como él. **_

_**Ya tengo una vida – contesto con gracia. **_

_**El ballet no cuenta – **_

_**Bueno entonces no tengo una vida – **_

_**Sí, ya me había dado cuenta**__** – **_

_**Que parte del ballet quieres que ensañemos, ¿Yo estaba pensando el primer encuentro de Sigfrido y Odette?**_

_**Bueno me parece bien, tengo dificultad con esa coreografía. – le dije sonriendo – Ayer intente en casa algunas partes del baile pero termine con los pies molidos. – **_

_**Bienvenida el ballet Ruso – me dijo ahora el soltando una carcajada – no descanzamos hasta dejarte totalmente destruida. Yo no pude evitar una risa estruendosa. Y comenze a calentar con total naturalidad, de vez en cuando el me sostenía para hacer movidas realmente determinadas y precisas. Nos ví en el espejo reflejados y lo noté era hermoso. Los saltos, las piruetas, Las caídas de punta amaba el ballet, y mi madre hubiera estado muy felíz al ver esa bailarina en la que me había convertido. La musica se hacía mas intensa, y nuestros movimientos mas melancolicos, cada uno con su estilo propio al danzar uniendolos para crear una imagén increible, el principe enamorado terriblemente de su chica – cisne y la cisne arriesgando todo por ir trás de el para de esa forma romper el horrible maleficio que la mantenia presa en el cuerpo de un cisne. De pronto lo entendí Aoshi era el principe, era totalmente prohibido, pero si me abrazaba me liberaria del sufrimiento de una vida totalmente solitaria, como el animal bello y con gracia, yo era el cisne...lo puro, intocable y gracioso. El era el hombre destinado a cazarme, ese cazador que a punta de pistola mataría a el cisne solo por deporte, sin embargo calló preso del encanto y el amor no consiguiendo el valor para a cazar la hermosa ave!! ... sin embargo ambos saltan al lago para romper el maleficio y solo en algunas versiones sobrevivían, en la versión original ambos mueren...sacrificandolo todo por su amor, estilo Romeo y Julieta. Lo entendí todo... ¿Cuanto tendría que sacrificar yo por mi propio amor? Esas historias de amor prohibidas nunca tienen un final felíz. ¿ Podría la mía tenerlo? Mi balance se perdió entre mi gran estudio de la obra clasica que presentabamos, de un momento a otro perdí todo mi balance y me enrede con los pies de Soujiro y lo proximo que recorde fue el gran choque con el piso.**_

_**¿Estas bien? Me preocupa tu tobillo – me dijo Soujiro mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme. **__**Yo moví mi tobillo de un lado a otro mostrandole que no tenía de que preocuparse. **_

_**Yo soy el cisne – susurre – Esto es una locura – dije tapando mis ojos con mis manos. **_

_**De hecho si lo eres – me dijo Soujiro sonriendo con burla – Tienes algun problema con ser el cisne... en mi opinión son muy hermosos, no creo que sea una locura, nadie puede ser mejor cisne que tu - me dijo con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz yo sonreí. **_

_**No seas tonto, vamos ensayar - **_

_**&**_

_**Subí de dos en dos los escalones de mi viejo edificio, para llegar con mucha prisa a mi departamento, tire la puerta y busque con la mirada a Kaoru que me esperaba sentada en mi sofá. **_

_**Ponte comoda – le dije con tono ironica. – Estas en tu casa - **_

_**Bueno es lo menos que puedes hacer, si pensamos que me sacaste de mi cama con mi querido y me hiciste venir a tu departamento frio y sola!! – me dijo levantando la copa de vino que sostenia en sus manos – Asi que me la debes, querido. – **_

_**Quiero hablar contigo, tu tal vez sea la única persona en el clan que me entienda y me ayude con esto, y deverdad necesito hablar con alguien – le dije con la sinceridad que creí no tener. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión y luego intento mantener la compostura, supongo que para que yo no me sintiera mal por ese nuevo cambio. **_

_**¿Por qué piensas que te entendería yo? Soy la ultima que se convirtió recuerdas soy la que nadie acepta en el clan, no creo que te sirva de mucho – me dijo **_

_**Precisamente por eso, tu y Kenshin me la deben y esta vez me tienen que ayudar – **_

_**Bueno prometo intentar entender...asi que escucharé – **_

_**Estoy enamorado de una humana – dije sin mas, ella primero me miro sorprendida como intentando entenderme y luego frente a mis ojos y para mi sorpresa estallo en una carcajada. **_

_**Ese si es un buen chiste – **_

_**No es un chiste, kaoru – susurre y sus ojos volvieron abrirse esta vez por la verguenza. **_

_**Estas completamente fuera de tus cabales, de verdad – **_

_**Kaoru!**_

_**Sabes lo que hara la arp**__**ía de Tomoe cuando se entere – **_

_**La mataré, juro que la mato si la toca – **_

_**Es un riesgo, Aoshi – me dijo levantandose de la mesa y yo le quite la copa de vino para tomarla todo de un sorbo y tirarme en el Sofá.**_

_**De casualidad te reunes a mis espaldad con Sanosuke, eso mismo dijo el esta mañana – **_

_**Sanosuke lo sabe... Esto esta mal Aoshi, no hay manera en el mundo en que pueda ayudarte, ella quien sea que sea la chica, no puede saber que eres un vampiro y debes alejarte de ella – **_

_**Es muy tarde – **_

_**¿Qué?! Hay que matarla Aoshi – **_

_**No eso no, cualquier cosa menos matarla – le dije le mientras me levantaba para echar en la copa mas vino. – Escuchame algo y si luego de escuchar quieres juzgar, hazlo, pero primero escuchame con atención. Probablemente no recuerdas la noche en que te convertiste en Vampiro, pero yo si que la recuerdo, tal vez hayas escuchado esta historia mil veces de la boca de kens**__**hin, pero esta vez te la contaré yo y quiero que escuches mi punto de vista, tal vez eso te haga cambiar de opinión – le dije y la ví dudar por un segundo, pero en menos tiempo de lo que pensé se sento a mi lado para escucharme. – Esa noche iba muy tarde a mi casa, para aquel entonces viviamos en París y Kenshin llevaba con nosostros un poco mas de dos años, aunque aún era un recien nacido para nosostros, se portaba mejor que muchos de los que llevaban decadas convertidos, nunca atacó a ningun ser humano y su conducta era realmente tranquila, pero su personalidad era realmente retaída nunca hablaba con nadie mas de la cuenta, solo conmigo, me había contado que tenía una esposa hermosa que seguía viva, y no podía soportar la idea de no poder acercarsele...esa eras tu kaoru; él nunca dejo de sufrir por vivir la eternidad sin poder compartirla contigo...pero no era lo suficiente egoista para quitarte el regalo de la humanidad – le dije y sus ojos se aguaron ante los recuerdos – todas las noches iba a tu ventana para verte, aunque le doliera el alma hasta los huesos, veía tu sufrimiento sabiendolo muerto y se lastimaba más al no poder revelarte la verdad, cada madrugada llegaba destrozado pero nunca dejaba de ir a verte y aquella noche cuando se asomo a tu ventana te encontro tumbada en el baño y a tu lado estaba la nota, la memorizo para nunca olvidar que habías tomado aquella desición por no poder estar junto a él, memorizo cada palabra " Intente vivir sin él pero no hay manera de respirar, que Dios se apiade de mi alma pecadora y a mi familia solo puedo pedirle perdón por el sufrimiento que les causo" nunca paro de repetir la nota en su mente toda la noche ... él no sabía que hacer. Heridas de por lo menos 3 cm cruzaban tus muñeca y la sangre corría por tus brazos, me sorprendió que siendo un recien nacido resistiera el fuerte olor de la sangre y la gran tentación de tomar tu sangre aun fresca y caliente, sin embargo luchando contra todo lo que él era me busco y te trajo a la casa, cubrio tus muñecas con bendas. Cuando llegue, me encontre con el fuerte olor a tu sangre y me molesto mi estomago y mi pecho, era un poco mas suave para mi llevaba demasiados años sin tomar sangre, pero sabía por el problema que seguramente él estaría pasando debatiendose entre matarte o salvarte. Esa noche me rogo que te salvara, en alguna otra ocasión me hubiera negado hacerlo, por temor a que los demás del clan pensaran que era un lider débil, pero ví la desesperación en sus ojos. Cada parte de él me rogaba que te salvara y no pude evitar conmoverme ante la escena, se había arriesgado hasta el final por tí. Sin pensarlo te lleve a mi cama y alli le pedí que te mordiera, él no quería hacerlo tenía mucho miedo de no poder parar a tiempo, pero le tranquilize y esa noche sin detenernos un segundo a pensar la locura que haciamos te convertimos. – le dije, cuando termine de hablar, levante la vista y ví como de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas. **_

_**Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, nunca había entendido todo lo que lucho para no asesinarme – **_

_**Asi me siento yo por ella, Kaoru – le dije – No dudaría arriesgar todo por ella... te necesito de mi lado –**_

_**Estoy de tu lado, Aoshi – me dijo limpiando sus lagrimas para recuperar la compostura ante mí.**_

_**Bien, entonces pongamonos a trabjar ya – **_

_**¿Qué quieres que haga? –**_

_**Por lo pronto necesito que me consigas todo lo que puedas acerca de esa chica con la que se obseciono Saito hace algunos años – **_

_**¿**__**Eso que tiene que ver? – me miro con una expresión confusa. **_

_**Creo que era la madre de Misao – dije con total naturalidad. **_

_**Espera!... ¿Misao es tu chica humana? – **_

_**Si ella es – le dije **_

_**Espera...dejame ver si entiendo... Estas enamorado de Misao quien es humana, tu eres un vampiro, no no solo un vampiro...eres el jefe de un clan de vampiro de mas de 100 años de exis**__**tencia... no solo conforme con enamorarte de ella, comienzas a verla y le revelas nuestro secreto!! Rompiendo todas las reglas posibles, osea que si de causalidad tenías algun enemigo... no se tal vez un enemigo peligroso...como...Saito! pues este sería el perfecto momento de destruirte, porque para nosotros no eres mas que un traidor...pero esta bien porque como si todo esto no fuera poco para volverte loco aún hay más – se tomo un segundo para respirar – Resulta que esta chica misteriosa que te robo el corazón es hija de la mujer con la cual Saito...tu creador y enemigo por excelencia, se obseciono y que posteriormente asesino a sangre fria...en precensia de su hija y su esposo... y cabe mencionar que ella fue la única que sobrevivio, ¿Asi es que estamos? ¿Omití algun suceso importante? – me dijo con un pequeño y casi inperceptible tono de sarcasmo y burla **_

_**Parece que sí asi estamos y no**__** omitiste nada fue una muy buena recopilación de los datos, Kaoru - **_

_**Sí que la hiciste grande, Aoshi, no hay manera de haber escogido peor persona en el mundo**__**, sabes que no necesitas una sola razán mas para matarla.. tienes suficientes para mantenerte alejado por el resto del milenio – **_

_**Gracias, eres muy amable **__**– le dije mientras por tercera vez echaba vino en la copa. **_

_**Sin embargo, a Kenshin también le sobraban razones para matarme y no lo hizo, y a ti te sobraban razones para dejarme morir y al contrario me diste una segunda oportunidad **__**para estar con Kenshin... Así que buscare en el periodico los archivos de hace algunos años a ver que tenemos ahy – me dijo sonriendo esta vez sin sarcasmo. **_

_**Bien eso es un buen inicio... luego quiero algo un poco mas personal – le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello, sabía que lo que pediría a continuación era totalmente descabellado, pero ya nada me parecía demasiado loco – Quiero que me consigas todo lo que puedas acerca de un chico se llama Soujiro – le dije **_

_**¿Soujiro? Su apellido es ... – me miro como para que llenara el blanco en su frase y no me había detenido a pensar en ese pequeño detalle. **_

_**No lo sé, es bailarín de ballet busca en los archivos de la escuela de ballet, tiene que estar regustrado alli – le dije sonriendo con todo el cinismo que encontre. **_

_**No puedo hacer eso – **_

_**Claro que puedes, tienes contactos en todo Rusia, eres Reportera, Kaoru alguien tiene que tener acceso a ellos – le dije esta vez sonriendo un poco mas sombrio. **_

_**Soy reportera no espía, Aoshi – me dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en circulos por la habitación – Además que hizo ese pobre chico para meterse en tu camino –**_

_**Es un compañero de Misao, tiene el antagonico de la obra en la que Misao aparecerá y no me simpatiza, no confio en él y no me agrada punto – **_

_**¿Estas celoso? Oh! Vamos Aoshi en que momento de tu vida has conocido algun bailarín de ballet que de verdad le gusten las chicas – **_

_**A muchos – conteste aunque era mentira sabía muy poco de ballet y muchisimo menos de sus representantes. **_

_**Menciona uno – **_

_**Ehhh... solo consiguelo, si? – **_

_**No le harás daño cierto... No es como que vayas a conseguir demasiado su corazón si matas a todos los que la rodean. – **_

_**No lo mataré solo quiero saber si puedo estar tranquilo, no quiero a ningun psicopata cerca de ella – **_

_**Claro es bastante obvio, si alguien la va a matar por lo menos que seas tu, no? – me dijo con un sarcasmo que creí jamás escuchar de ella –¿ Es peor estar con un Psicopata que en un vampiro? Ambos le atrae la sangre – **_

_**Kaoru la única que va a sangrar seras tu, si no vas hacer tu trabajo – le dije con tono de burla. **__**Antes de que se fuera la llame otra vez con un silbido – Sé por que él te eligió... No hay nadie en el mundo para el como a tu. No te sientas mal por su sufrimiento pasado el aprendió de sus errores mortales, y nunca mas te dejo sola... Solo disfrutalo mientras podamos llamar este sitio seguro – dije y ella solo sonrio sin decir ni una sola palabra mas y yo calladamente se lo agradecí. Agradecí que hubiera aceptadp mi sinceridad de esa manera callada y atenta. Si que Kenshin había elegido bien la suya. **_

_**Ella desapareció de mi vista y yo sonreí amaba haber convertido a esa chica, era mi fiel compañera aunque en ocasiones podria ser un gran dolor de cabeza. Me lanze al sofá y me acoste entre los cómodos cojines. Sabía que tenia que trabajar pero solo queria tratar de recordar. **_

_**Flashback... **_

_**Me equivoque contigo, Aoshi, solo eres un probre diablo débil y melancolico – me dijo Saito esta vez viendome directo a los ojos como si intentará buscar lo peor de mí dentro de mi propia alma – Eres mi mejor creación, hubieras sido una leyenda para nuestra gente...si tan solo pudieras dejar morir tu moral y tus principios humanos junto con tu cuerpo humano – dijo mas para el mismo que para mí – Pero has tenido casi dos siglos para dejarlos morir... solo te has convertido en un llorón en una rata ocultandose pensando en lo que perdiste sin pensar en el preciado regalo que te dí – me dijo esta vez acercandose a mi tanto que senti su respiración muy cercana a mi, apretando mi cuerpo contra la fria pared de marmol a mi espalda. **_

_**¿Sí? ¿Cual el regalo de estar muerto? – no obtuve ninguna respuesta de él solo el fuerte dolor en mi estomago que me lo apretaba, no era ningun daño, era el fuerte olor a sangre fresca y pura que brotaba en algun lugar de aquella habitación, su fuerte olor entre hierro y sal me turbaban y hacían que mi estomago se hiciera pequeñito, acerco la copa a mi naríz. **_

_**Rico¿no? – me dijo acercandola a mi boca peligrosamente – Tomala!! – la acercaba demasiado casi obligandome abrir la boca, intentaba soltar mis manos, pero fuertes nudos la ataban a la pared, una fuerte cadena de plata, no tenia manera de liberarme de aquella horrible prisión. La sangre entro a mi boca pero no la tragué, no quería ser ese mounstruo que el tentaba a que saliera de mi. El dulce sabor de la sangre rodaba por mi boca. – Eso es, no luches mas – me dijo mientras alejaba la copa de mi boca. Momento perfecto que aproveche para escupir la sangre y que callera sobre la piel de su brazo. El la llevo a su boca y la tomo, el gesto no podía ser mas claro era un reto entre el y yo. Solto una de mis muñecas y con una daga de plata corto mi brazo, sentí como me quemaba un poco y ardía. Solto mi otra muñeca, para que callera arrodillado ante él y aunque el dolor en mi estomago y pecho y recientemente tambien en el brazo me hacía querer caer en el piso me quede de pie, viendolo directo a los ojos. **_

_**Sabes que soy yo quien puede matarte...tal vez sea el único que pueda – **_

_**Tal vez – **_

_**Largate de aquí y piensalo, tal vez encuentres que cometes un error, juntos lograríamos grandes cosas...esperare tu respuesta – me dijo para luego quitarse de mi camino. No sabía si los otros vampiros de su clan saltarían sobre mi y me atacarían pero todos parecía demasiado atemorizados por él, como para querer llevar su contraria. **_

_**Mejor matame ahora, por que si no quien te mate seré yo – le dije mientras de sus ropas en un rapido movimiento, sacaba una pequeña daga de plata muy pura, nadie lo conocía tan bien como yo, y el movimiento fue realmente momentaneo para él, pero no inesperado, el también me conocía mejor que nadie, sabía de lo que era capaz. Sentía a mi alrededor docenas de vampiros gruñiendome, no podía matarlo, porque ellos me matarían a mí. **_

_**Típico del hijo prodigo – me dijo esta vez cediendo ante mí y bajando su daga, la de el estaba cerca de mi abdomen, pero la mía estaba en su cuello lista para degollarlo en cualquier momento. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que me matarás a mi, tu maestro y padre, si ni siquiera eres capaz de matar por hambre a un simple humano sin que te mate el remordimiento? – escupió cada palabra buscando herirme esta vez con sus palabras. **_

_**No eres mi maestro... y mucho menos mi padre – le dije muy lentamente.**__** Tomé la daga y la lleve a su brazo donde hice un corte similar muy similar al que él me había echo. – Ahora nuestra cuenta esta a mano – le dije tirando la daga lejos de nosotros. Sentía como reía como si hubiera echo un chiste realmente gracioso. Todos los vampiros a mi alrededor gruñian y brameaban locos por el olor de mi sangre. **_

_**He dicho que te vayas y lo pienses!! No me quieres de enemigo – sus palabras detuvieron a todos los que intentaba atraparme. Alejandose de mí para dejarme salir entre ellos. **_

_**Fin del Flashback... **_

_**Mire la cicatriz en mi brazo un siglo despues no entendía porque no me mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Para que me necesita precisamente a mí vivo? **_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Uff!! Segunda entrega lista...espero que la hayan disfrutado a mi me encanto este capitulo...Ya saben que hacer!! Botón violeta que dice go!! Animense y digan que les parecio. Los veo pronto en la proxima entrega. Recuerden dejar comentarios... Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores. Bruja, Misao-91, gabyhatt, tamarita, Raul y claro a Luis también...Ciao!! los veo pronto!!**_


	3. Recordando

Una Eternidad a Tu Lado

_**Una Eternidad a Tu Lado**_

_**Capítulos**__** Tres: Recordando**_

_**Por: Kiara Fujimuya **_

_**Hola otra vez yo, con la tercera entrega de esta historia, espero que la disfruten muchooo, que me dejen muchos muchos comentarios... jejeje vamos ánimo!! Que no es tan difícil, solo le toma unos minutos y me hacen feliz y si yo soy feliz actualizo más rápido, ven con solo regalarme un minuto de su tiempo yo les regalo horas del mío. Este es el tercer capítulo, espero que les agrade mucho!! Que lo disfruten. **_

_**No eres mi maestro... y mucho menos mi padre – le dije muy lentamente. Tomé la daga y la lleve a su brazo donde hice un corte similar muy similar al que él me había hecho. – Ahora nuestra cuenta esta a mano – le dije tirando la daga lejos de nosotros. Sentía como reía como si hubiera hecho un chiste realmente gracioso. Todos los vampiros a mí alrededor gruñían y bromeaban locos por el olor de mi sangre. **_

_**He dicho que te vayas y lo pienses!! No me quieres de enemigo – sus palabras detuvieron a todos los que intentaba atraparme. Alejándose de mí para dejarme salir entre ellos. **_

_**Fin del Flashback... **_

_**Mire la cicatriz en mi brazo un siglo después no entendía porque no me mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Para qué me necesita precisamente a mí vivo? Había intentado pensar como él, aunque su mente era totalmente retorcida y nunca podría ni si quiera acercarme a pensar un poco como él. Mis parpados casi se caían por el cansancio, la noche anterior había pasado toda la noche velando los sueños de Misao, de hecho para mí eso era como un sueño y estar sin ella era como estar despierto, Ya me imaginaba lo que Misao diría si supiera que me estaba muriendo de sueño. "Vaya Vampiro que eres, quien necesita la eternidad si igual tienes que dormir" Era bastante cierto, había escuchado de muchas personas que decían o pensaban que los vampieros no duermen, mi primer reacción fue reírme, si eso fuera así...tendría mucho miedo de mi mismo...Sería más que un súper Vampiro ja! Sería algo digno de ver, la eternidad parecería realmente horrible si no pudiéramos cerrar los ojos y desconectarnos, además que solo por ser un Vampiro ya me había ganado unas ojeras bastante difíciles de disimular, no las agrandaría dejando de dormir. Mire el reloj para asegurarme que todavía tuviera tiempo antes de ir por Misao al ballet, y cuando vi que aun tenia por lo menos una hora, me deje vencer por el sueño. **_

**_&_**

_**Soujiro se había dejado caer en el piso con una **__**expresión cansada en su rostro. Yo me concentraba en el ballet, ya me había dicho que era suficiente, pero yo sentía que aún me faltaba más por hacer o que podía hacerlo mejor. **_

_**Te presionas mucho – me dijo desde el suelo – Deberías descansar te quedaras sin dedos esta noche, y los necesitas para caminar – me dijo en tono de broma. **_

_**Tu eres un llorón que se cansa de todo – le dije sonriendo sin dejar de estar de puntitas. **_

_**Bueno! Técnicamente llevo más horas que tu bailando, porque alguien se quedo "dormida" – me dijo, yo sonreí y me tire a si lado para descansar y tomar agua, casi me sentía deshidratada. - ¿Qué te parece si de camino a tu casa nos detenemos a comer... no sé... comida china o Italiana? Tu escoges... yo escogí la última vez – me dijo mientras despeinaba mis cabellos con ternura. Yo me sentí culpable por lo que le diría a continuación de echo si hubiera tenido un numero donde comunicarme con Aoshi le hubiera pedido que no pasara por mí. **_

_**Es que...bueno no es que no quiera...por lo menos no como tal... es que vanapasarpormí – lo dije tan rápido como pude y sus ojos se abrieron de manera imposible, no sé si por la rapidez de mis palabras o porque realmente le sorprendiera, cosa que me afecto un poco. **_

_**Traducción **__**por favor – me dijo como en broma – Déjame ver si entendí.. ¿Que van a Pasar por ti? – me dijo y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Sus ojos esta vez reflejaban una gran sorpresa. Un incomodo silencio se formo entre nosotros, y yo no sabía qué hacer para romperlo. – Así que sales con alguien- más que una pregunta era una afirmación. **_

_**No lo sé – le dije esta vez un rubor se formo en mis mejillas no era algo que fuera fácil de explicar aun a mi mejor amigo. **_

_**Misao solo dime que no es un **__**cuarentón obsesionado con las niñas que hacen ballet – me dijo con un verdadero tono de preocupación , desde que nos conocíamos había asumido un papel realmente protector, como de un padre a veces era realmente molesto, pero en ocasiones me hacía sentir protegida. No podía mentirle, bueno...yo solo distorsionaría la verdad un poco, él no me podía tener más razón era viejo, 280 años más que yo para ser exactos, y en su manera de comportarse había algo de obsesión, pero yo estaba convencida desde lo profundo que él nunca me haría daño...aún cuando quisiera... y anhelara desde el fondo de él tomarse toda mi sangre. **_

_**No es lo que piensas – le mentí – Puedes dormir tranquilo, aunque no hay nada concreto aún – dije y a mi mente vinieron muchos recuerdos de mi sueño erótico...pero técnicamente era solo...un sueño, no?- El es un gran...tipo – dije no sabía si utilizar la palabra hombre en el sería estar errado, pero decir es un gran "No-muerto" que trata incansablemente de controlar su sed, tampoco es que suene muy bonito en una oración. **_

_**¿Es alguien conocido? – me pregunto de nuevo como si desconfiara de mis palabras anteriores. Claro que mi titubeo al tratar de encontrar una forma de llamarlo era bastante delatador. – Espera... no me diras que es un patrocinador cierto – me dijo esta vez abriendo sus ojos en seña**__**l de desaprobación, no era un secreto para nadie que los patrocinadores daban grandes cantidades de dinero para el ballet, solo por disfrutar de algunas jovencitas bailarinas que estuvieran mas que interesadas en el "estrellato". La verdad es que esas movidas con los patrocinadores eran realmente tontas, en algún momento llegabas a tener tu momento de gloria, pero si el patrocinador se cansa de tí es tu fin, ese es el problema, como dirían por ahí "Lo que fácil viene fácil se va". **_

_**Me ofendes, además no todos los patrocinadores son malo, mi padre era un patrocinador y no se aprovecho de mi madre.– conteste mientras le tiraba un poco de agua en señal de enojo hacía él. **_

_**Bueno, estamos hablando de cosas totalmente diferentes, tu padre le encantaba el ballet casi tanto como le encantaba tu madre, ellos amaban el ballet pero ya no queda gente así... Volviendo al tema de tu cita, todo es posible, solo que no me gustaría que desperdicies tu futuro así- dijo con seriedad, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que empezamos a practicar, y todavia Aoshi no llegaba, Soujiro miraba de vez en cuando su reloj disimuladamente, como diciendome donde esta el gran tipo que esperas, y a su vez yo miraba el mio. Me levante y comenze a juntar mi cosas en mi bulto de mano. Soujiro me miraba como tratando de decifrar que hacía. **_

_**Creo que Italiana es una buena opción – le dije con la sonrisa mas amable que fui capaz de encontrar. **_

_**Y tu cita con el...gran tipo – me dijo imitando mi tono anterior. **_

_**El sabra donde buscarme – trate de sonar totalmente convencida de lo que decía aunque no fuera asi, en alguna otra situación hubiera estado enojada, pero solo estaba preocupada de que él no volviera, que despertara y se diera cuenta que estar conmigo era un gran error para él y que podrían matarlo. O tal vez podrían ya haberlo matado y yo no lo sabía. Le hice gestos a Soujiro para que me siguiera, caminamos por el instituto como si nada, me dolían las piernas , posiblemente me hubiera lastimado un poco, pero era cuestion de un poco de agua fria y el dolor desaparecía, era como magía, tal vez es porque el agua helada te entumece y no sientes nada, es como una anestecia menos complicada. Salimos del instituto, realmente hacía mucho frío en a calle, Soujiro sacó de su bolso un abrigo perfecto, muy calientito y lo puso sobre mis hombros, me sentí culpable de que el estuviera pasando frio e intente negarme, pero el solo sonrió pacientemente como siempre, era la parte que adoraba de él. Era como un gran osito de peluche, muy tierno. Caminabamos en silencio, no hacía mucha falta dialogar, Asi era nuestra amistad, era como si no necesitaramos hablar para entendernos. Llevabamos pocos minutos caminando cuando unas luces fuertes y cegadoras nos alumbraron a ambos. Al instante reconocí el fabuloso auto y a su asombroso dueño. Detuvo el auto en seco para luego bajarse y dirigirnos una mirada a ambos. **_

_**Siento la tardanza – dijo como el mejor de los caballeros – Se me presento un imprevisto, Misao, pero aqui estoy – dijo sonriendo acercandose a mi poco a poco, sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que había dejado su auto prendido y en el medio de la calle. Luego poso su mirada en Soujiro y casi note un poco de desdén en su mirada, como si lo estudiara. **_

_**Eso imaginé**__** – mentí con total descaro mientras sonreia un poco para alivianar la tensión que sentía a mi alrededor con esos dos individuos mirandose de forma tan fria. – Creo que te había comentado de mi compañero de baile Seta Soujiro – dije, el aludido sonrio de lado, admito que no fue una sonrisa amistosa, pero al menos lo intento, por su parte Aoshi extendio su mano para tomar la de Soujiro en señal de saludo – Sujiro el es Aoshi...es un...amigo – termine la frase con dificultad porque los terminos en los que estabamos aún eran bastante indefinidos. **_

_**Es un gusto, Soujiro, conocerte al fin – dijo y en su voz había un pequeño tono de sarcasmo. El solo sonrio no dijo nada, pero su expresión era a total confusión sus ojos se habían hecho pequeños como haciendo un gesto de confusión , observando todo en Aoshi, yo no lo culpaba era un ser peculiar, su extrema palidez lo delataba un poco, pero sus ojos trataban de ser gentiles aunque solo era un vago intento, sus labios extremadamente rojos contrastaban en su cara, era como ver una visión. **_

_**¿Aoshi? ¿Asi te llamas?- **__**preguntó medio con incredulidad, el asintió sin decir nada y Soujiro no comento nada mas sobre el asunto. – Bueno, Misao, supongo que la comida Italiana será para la próxima ocasión no quiero interrumpir su...cita – dijo antes de tomar su abrigo, que yo le extendía para que no lo dejara y comenzaba a caminar lejos de nosotros. **_

_**Si quieres te llevamos – dijo Aoshi señalando su auto aunque su voz **__**sonó ahogada, como si no hubiera querido decirlo pero por cortesía lo hizo. **_

_**No gracias, vivo cerca**__**... Por cierto Misao, él si parece un patrocinador – dijo caminando sin ni siquiera voltearse a mirarme. Aoshi y yo no tardamos en volver a su auto, pero algo dentro me dolía. Soujiro se había ido y ni siquiera se había despedido de mí. Me sentía mal pero no podía culparlo, yo sabía muy bien lo que el sentía por mí, pero no podía renunciar a su amistad, pero mucho menos corresponderle. Sentía la fuerte mirada de Aoshi sobre mí, pero no quise decir nada. **_

_**Que modales los de tu amigo...siempre es así – me pregunto y yo solo me **__**limité a decir que no con el rostro. – ¿Realmente quieres comida Italiana? Puedo llevarte a un restaurante, escuche que el de la avenida cerca de tu casa es bueno – dijo intentando ser amable. Me sentí peor ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por pasar por mí, ni si quiera le había dirigido la palabra y aún así el se ofrecía a cumplir un tonto capricho.**_

_**Cocinar**__**é en casa, no te preocupes – le dije intentando sonreír. **_

_**Yo que pensaba tomarme una copita de vino – dijo en tono de broma e hizo una expresión de tristeza. No pude evitar reírme ante su expresión y sus palabras. **_

_**¿Tomas Vino? ¿No te hace daño? – Pregunté con incredulidad y extrema curiosidad. El se detuvo y lo pensó un segundo, como si **__**pusiera todas sus ideas en orden y tratara de escoger las palabras que debía decir. **_

_**Digamos que no debería, pero me gusta... es como los placeres de ustedes no deberían fumar, pero lo hacen... si quisiera podría comer comida humana, no saciaría mi sed de sangre... – se detuvo un momento como para ver mis reacciones, al principio mis ojos se abrieron por lo crudo de sus palabras, pero intente calamar mi expresión para que no se cohibiera conmigo, entonces continuo s**__**u explicación – Si me apeteciera no me mataría comerla, pero sería solo gula, el vino es algo que me apetece, tal vez es lo único que no he abandonado de mi parte humana, algunas personas piensan que es una debilidad, que me aferro a costumbres humanas para no aceptar que técnicamente "estoy muerto" – a medida que iba hablando sus ojos se iban oscureciendo, casi llegando a parecer negros. A mi me pareció una estupidez de pensamiento, pero yo no era vampira, yo era humana y mis sentimientos jugaban un papel importante en mis pensamientos**_

_**. **_

_**¿Eso piensa tu clan? Vaya familia que te gastas – le dije intentando sonar animada. **_

_**No, mi clan piensan de otra forma, ellos no son peligrosos, y son bastante comprensivos, son un clan que no es peligroso, aunque hay otros clanes que quieren dominar el **__**mío porque piensan que somos débiles, porque nos rehusamos a tomar sangre humana. – me dijo concentrándose por primera vez en el camino y no en mí. **_

_**¿Quién decidió que no tomarían sangre humana? – pregunte con curiosidad.**_

_**El **__**líder – dijo sin entrar en demasiados detalles, entendí que no quería hablar demasiado del tema. **_

_**Lo siento, no debí preguntar, si no quieres hablar de eso lo entiendo – le dije intentando no mirarlo, era demasiado raro saber de **__**qué hablar o no. **_

_**No es que no quiera contarte – **__**sonrió de manera amable – solo que mientras menos sepas de nosotros más segura estarás...y quiero mantenerte viva, no quiero que nadie de mi gente quiera hacerte daño – me dijo esta vez en un tono mas bajo, poco a poco el color azul casi negro de sus ojos fue aclarando junto con su humor, y un intenso azul de asomaba en sus pupilas. **_

_**Bueno no solo tu gente puede matarme, puede descontrolar**__**se un carro y matarme, no fue culpa de un vampiro fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren – le dije intentando bromear con él y su rostro se volvió a endurecer. **_

_**Eso no te ocurrira a tí, ningun accidente ni caerte por las escaleras aunque sea tres escalones y muchisimo menos te atropellara un auto – me dijo mirandome a los ojos. **_

_**Y por que asumes que nunca me acurrira, ¿ves el futuro y no me dijiste? – dije en tono de broma. **_

_**No – me sonrio de vuelta – solo porque no dejaré que nada te pase – me dijo al tiempo que unia sus labios con los mios, de forma muy diferente a todas las demás, solo era una caricia leve de sus labios a los mios, solo un simple roze, en todos los sentidos había sido una ingenua caricia, pero mi cuerpo temblo de manera exagerada, para solo haber sido un pequeño contacto de segundos, él poseía ese raro poder sobre mí, aun no estoy segura si es por el hecho de que es un vampiro, o solo por que es el hombre que me gusta, en cualquiera de los dos casos, su cuerpo cerca del mío debería estar prohibido, es una locura. Lo he pensado demasiado y he llegado a una mágica conclusión, me encanta tanto este hombre, porque es todo lo que me dijeron que un chico no debía ser : duerme hasta tarde, Sale de noche, es increiblemente sensual y juega con su comida antes de comerla. Mis reacciones ante él son un asco, acuto torpemente, se me olvidan las palabras y me aturde su cercanía. Cuando su cuerpo se aleja del mio, quiero abrazarlo y pedirle que no se vaya nunca. La eternidad a su lado sería poco tiempo para entender esta loca atracción. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que casi ni note cuando se estaciono frente a mi apartamento. Baje del auto y caminé lentamente hacía el apartamento. Él se detuvo a mirarme y me tomo de la mano para que lo viera a la cara, se agacho un poco para estar a mi estatura y me sonrío.**_

_**Estas muy callada – **_

_**Estoy pensando – le dije sonriendo. **_

_**¿En mí? – me pregunto con un toque de sensualidad. **_

_**¿Crees que eres lo único interesante que tengo para pensar? – le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona. **_

_**No, sé que no soy lo único, pero te apuesto que piensas en mí – me dijo acercandose peligrosamente a mi cuerpo acorralandome poco a poco contra su majestuoso auto, mirandome con sus dos zafiros directo a los ojos, sus brazos se posaron con suavidad en mis caderas aunque me sostenía con fuerza fingida como para que no huyera y su cuerpo casi aplasto el mío – Si no ahora si que pensaras en mí...solo en mí – dijo antes de unir sus labios a los mios de una forma casi insana, sus labios se movian con extrema lentitud y sensualidad sobre los mios, haciendo que mi respiración se cortara lentamente, gracias a sus manos en mis caderas no me desplomaba, por que mis piernas temblaban y con torpeza mis tobillos no lograban mantener mi peso. Poco a poco su cuerpo me aprisionaba mas contra la superficie en mi espalda, sus manos de vez en cuando viajaban desde mis caderas hasta la parte baja de mi espalda causando constantes temblores en mi cuerpo, al principio intenté quejarme, mas por el hecho de que algún vecino curioso que viera el espectáculo que estabamos dando frente a sus ventanas. Pero uno de sus largos y finos dedos se poso sus labios, en una caricia sútil con la que intentaba que mantuviera silencio, fue la última cordura de la cual me desprendí, sus labios viajaron por mi cuello solo trazando las curvas de mi cuello con sus labios, los temblores en mi cuerpo se convirtieron en una tensión, sabía que si su sentido de superviviencia de casualidad se asomaba entre nosotros, y su parte de vampiro salía solo por un segundo sería mi fin, un pequeño corte en mi Jugular y habría acabado todo para mí. Pero sus manos acariciando mi espalda poco a poco me fueron calmando y sus labios comenzarona besar mi cuello, pequeños jadeos se escapaban de mi boca intente morder mis labios pero recorde que si me cortaba el olor a sangre sería terrible para él. De súbito el se alejó de mí y sent**__**í **__**que un frío recorria mi cuerpo al verme sola, no quería que se fuera, quería quedarme en sus brazos y sentir su frialdad cerca de mi cálido cuerpo. **_

_**¿En que piensas?- preguntó y en su rostro se dibujo una odiada sonrisa de superioridad y sarcasmo, Derrotada suspiré. **_

_**En tí – le dije casi en un susurro y frente a mis ojos su sonrisa se agrandó – Pero es trampa!! – respondí, el se dió media vuelta y se encamino a las escaleras, yo me tomé un segundo para que mi corazón volviera a latir y luego lo seguí. **_

**_&_**

_**El pelirrojo sostenía a su esposa dulcemente por sus caderas negandose a dejarla ir, la chica pelinegra y de profundos ojos azules solo reía, "luchando" para liberarse de él.**_

_**Vamos Kaoru, cuentame en que andas – dijo el sonriendo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda contra su cuerpo - No te dejaré ir hasta que me cuentes que se traen tu y Aoshi – dijo Kenshin apretandola mas contra él. **_

_**No sé de que hablas, ken – dijo kaoru liberandose de sus brazos, solo un segundo para besar los labios de su compañero. **_

_**Hablo, de esa llamada de esta mañana, de eso que te tiene tan obsesiva buscando por aqui y por allá...vamos tengo curiosidad y aparte yo podría ayudarte en lo que sea que te pidió Aoshi – dijo con su mejor cara de ángel. **_

_**Se supone que no debo decirte – dijo la chica dejandose caer con pesadez en el sofá del apartamento que compartía con Kenshin, era un edificio muy moderno, nada parecido al de Aoshi, que era el mas tradicional de todos, él prefería vivir en un apartamento- museo, pero ellos habían optado por el fabuloso piso superior del edificio, que les daba una hermosa vista y un ambiente muy minimalista y moderno. **_

_**Desde cuando tenemos secretos usted y yo, Señora de Himura – dijo el traviesamente mientras se acercaba a su esposa para besar su hombro. **_

_**No los tenemos... –**_

_**¿Entonces? – **_

_**Es solo que es un secreto que no me pertenece a mí – dijo la chica casi en un susurro. – por cierto – dijo ella mientras sonreía – Creo que nunca te he agradecido algo muy importante – dijo ella mientras se acostaba en el pecho frío de kenshin. **_

_**¿Si?- pregunto él mientras con sus manos libres acariciaba el cabello de ella con extrema delicadeza. **_

_**Gracias por no dejarme morir, incluso gracias por resistir las ganas que debías tener de terminar de matarme – dijo ella mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello de él. **_

_**A que debo ese agradecimiento precisamente ahora – pregunto mientras la acercaba mas aun a su cuerpo **__**. **_

_**Hoy me dijeron**__** todo lo que paso esa noche, y nunca me había detenido a pensar lo díficil que tuvo que haber sido para tí,hiciste ese gran gesto – dijo levantandose solo un poco para besar el mentón de su compañero. **_

_**¿El gran gesto? – preguntó kenshin medio embobado por las caricias. **_

_**Sí, ese gesto con el que le dices a la persona que amas, te amo puedo hacer todo por tí, hasta morir – dijo Kaoru volviendo a esconder su cara en el cuello de Kenshin. **_

_**Bueno, no podía ser de otra forma – dijo buscando el rostro de ella con sus manos, para levantarlo y que ella lo viera directo a sus ojos – Tenías que estar conmigo por el resto de la eternidad, si no yo mismo buscaría la forma de morir**__** – dijo antes de unir sus labios frios con los de ella. – Ahora bien, ni creas que he olvidado nuestro asunto anterior – dijo tan pronto terbino el beso. Ella suspiro suavemente intentando recuperar el aliento. **_

_**¿Qué asunto?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. **_

_**¿Qué pasa con Aoshi? Hace un tiempo que lo siento sumamente raro, quiero saber que ocurre, y tu lo sabes – sentenció él**_

_**. **_

_**¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría saberlo? Él tiene mas confianza contigo que conmigo, lo mas lógico es que tu lo sepas, no yo – dijo Kaouro sonriendo intantando restarle importancia **__**al asunto ante los ojos de su esposo. Kenshin sonrió de vuelta entendiendo por fin que no lograría sacarle ni una palabra más a su esposa, al menos no esa noche. Rendido la abrazo contra su cuerpo.**_

**_&_**

_**Sin entender muy bien como el tiempo había corrido Misao noto que ya habían pasado tres semanas, desde la noche en que Aoshi se había colado por su ventana. No podía creer lo ligero que pasaba el tiempo cuando lo pasas tan bien, sin embargo cuando tu vida es aburrida y vacía los días parecen querer quedarse para siempre, ni una noche Aoshi durmió lejos de ella y su frialdad contra su cuerpo se había echo parte crucial de su rutina. En tres semanas se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios sarcastico, a su increible desdén por Soujiro, a sus besos arrebatadres, a su sensual manera de ser, pero aun no lograba mantenerse cuerda frente a su mirada, él seguía ejerciendo ese poder magnético sobre su cuerpo, y no importaba cuanto quisiera resistirse a él, siempre la aturdía lo suficiente como para conseguir lo que deseaba. El ballet se había vuelto mil veces mejor, sus inspiración se notaba en todos los aspectos de sus movimientos. Su concentracón en el ballet era totalmente diferente. La meditación de Misao fue interrumpida por el constante sonido del móvil de Aoshi, pronto escucho la voz adormilada de él contestar la llamada, fue una llamada rápida pero su voz cambio y sonó preocupada cuando dijo que iría inmediatamente. Al mirar a Misao intento sonreir como pudo, pero ella veía la preocupación en sus ojos, No quiso decir nada, no tenía ni idea de que podía afectar a tal grado el temperamento tan calmado de Aoshi. **_

_**Tengo que salir un rato – dijo el mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la cama. **_

_**Sí, ya lo escuche – dijo Misao arrodillandose en la cama para terminar de cortar la distancia entre ellos y toc**__**ar sus labios con los de ella. Él la tomo de la cintura profundizando el beso aunque solo por varios segundos. **_

_**Regresaré en un rato, lo prometo – le dijo **__**antes de marcharse, algo en las facciones de él le gritaban a Misao que algo no andaba bien, tal vez alguien había descubierto dónde el pasaba sus noches. Lo último que escucho de Aoshi fue el ruido de su auto al marcharse. **_

_**Aoshi por su parte manejaba como desesperado, intentando llegar lo antes posible a su macabro destino, la velocidad en su auto llegaba a lo maximo y el ni si quiera lo sentía por la preocupacaión que sentía. Al llegar vio mucho de los integrantes de su clan reunidos en un círculo, curioseando, hablando, todos preocupados por el futuro del clan de ahora en adelante**__**. Detuvo su auto y se acerco a ellos, busco con la mirada a Sanosuke que fue quien lo habia llamado para avisarle. No fue dificil de encontrar porque él mismo se acerco. Aoshi miro por primera vez el cuerpo inerte que estaba en el piso, tratando de guardar esa imagen en su mente, para recordar todos los días el odio que sentía hacía ese clan, el vampiro muerto no era el mas cercano a él, tampoco era uno de sus grandes hombres, pero era uno de los suyos, con los cuales tenía el compromiso de protegerlos y dirigirlos por el camino hacía la supervivencia, podía escuchar el molesto cuchicheos de algunos presentes. Sanosuke le entrego una carta, diciendo en voz baja que estaba junto al cuerpo cuando lo encontro, la carta no era mas que una amenaza mas directa. "Es hora de que decidan de que lado estan o viven como vampiros o mueren como humanos" El odio y la rabia se habian mezclado tan idealmente en él, que Aoshi no sabía cual sentimiento era mas fuerte. Todas las miradas se concentraban en él sabía que ellos querian una respuesta. **_

_**Nos estan declarando la guerra – dijo Sanusuke en voz alta sin ni siquiera pensar el efecto de sus palabras en los demás. Kenshin que se había acercado poco a poco al lugar donde se encontraban los demás había puesto la mano en el hombro de sanosuke intentando calmar el ánimo de este. **_

_**Somos pacifistas – dijo Aoshi entre dientes intentando mantener la poca calma que aun le quedaba.**_

_**Y moriremos como pacifistas, eso es lo que me quieres decir, Aoshi – las palabras Sanosuke las escupía como si le causara verdaderos problemas hablar.**_

_**Ya estas muerto – Dijo Kenshin en un susurro - Controlate Sano, no vale la pensa discutir – termino de decir kenshin sosteniendo fuertemente el hombro del moreno, no era un secreto que Sanosuke era conocido por su formar de ser tan impulsiva. Aoshi se aclaro la garganta y por primera vez se atrevio hablar esta vez para todos, pero antes de comenzar hablar echo un vistazo al cuerpo del chico,atravesado por una espada de plata pura y en su mango el dragón enroscado protegiendo la espada, simbolo del clan de Saito. **_

_**Sé que todos piensan que es hora de dejar nuestra forma de ser pacifistas y comenzar a pelear y a defendernos en contra de nuestros enemigos, sin embargo no hemos llegado tan lejos, no nos hemos censurado tantos años, no hemos peleado con nustra propia existencia por tanto tiempo, para que en el primer ataque hacía nuestra forma de vida abandonemos todo por cuanto hemos luchado- **_

_**¿ Y que propones? Dejar que sigan muriendo personas de nuestro clan hasta que nos extingamos todos – dijo Sanosuke, era el mas impulsivo y rebelde de ese clan, en ocasiones se convertía en un verdadero dolor de cabeza. **_

_**Por lo pronto debemos quemar el cuerpo, y entre todos buscaremos una solución, Sanosuke, pero de nada servirá que abandonemos la coexistencia **__**– dijo Aoshi dandose la media vuelta para marcharse. Unos cortos y rápidos pasos lo siguieron hasta casi alcanzarlo, el olor a rosas la delato, no tenía que mirar para saber que trás de él iba Kaoru. Se detuvo a esperarla y ella silenciosamente se lo agradeció. **_

_**Necesito hablarte, creo que pase un detalle por**__** alto, y es bastante importante...es sobre nuestro asunto – casi susurro temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharla. **_

_**Bien, te espero en mi casa en un rato – le dijo y sin más se marcho, todos a su alrededor se encontraban confundidos, la actitud de Aoshi nunca era agresiva, pero en sus ojos esta vez había una chispa de odio, que a los presentes no le paso desapercibida**__**, todos pensaban que en algun momento saltaría sobre Sanosuke a golpearlo, no era que estuviera mal, Sanosuke en ocasiones lograba ser bastante odioso y su manera de ser rebelde lo hacía hablar de más, siempre terminaba metido en problemas por su gran boca. **_

_**Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru lo suficiente para que solo ella lo escuchara, sus ojos se había vuelto color dorado, no desconfiaba de ellos dos, pero le enojaba que Aoshi obligara a Kaoru a mantener un secreto, y lo peor era que en ocasiones sentía que al contarle su secreto, Aoshi había puesto en peligro a su esposa y el estaba ajeno de todo lo que le podría ocurrir, ya la había perdido una vez y no volvería nunca a perderla. **_

_**¿A que hora verás Aoshi? – pregunt**__**o kenshin y la sorpresa se asomó en el rostro de su esposa. **_

_**En un rato – contesto casi sin alterarse **_

_**Bien, iré contigo – el tono que él utilizo no fue una pregunta mas bien era una afirmación, Kaoru lo conocía ya había tomado la decisión de ir nunca se lo quitaría de la mente. **_

**_&_**

_** A medio vestir y con expreción cansada Tomoe salía de la habitación de Saito. Con pasos lentos y con toda la gracia y sensualidad, tan caracteristicas en ella se desplazaba sin dignarse a mirar a nadie como siempre. Tenía la forma de ser digna de una diosa griega, que todos miraban pero ella a nadie escuchaba. Su pelo caía revuelto hasta sus caderas y el olor a Saito era notable en su cuerpo. De pronto la descarada mirada de ella se encontro con la seria mirada de la otra mujer. La otra mujer era más hermosa en todo los aspectos, su gracia al caminar era elegante, su forma de hablar, su forma de actuar, su sonrisa que no llegaba a ser exagerda, pero no dejaba de ser amable. Aún en su condición de no muerta todo en ella lucia cálido. **_

_**- Veo que aun estas aquí – dijo la recién llegada sin querela ver demasiado, tomoe por su parte poco a poco se acomodaba la ropa, y con total descaro la miraba a los ojos. **_

_**- Siento seguir aquí, Señora Tokio, pero el Señor Saito no quiere que me vaya, parece que aún necesita de mis servicios – dijo la chica con todo su tono de maldad, sabía que todas sus palabras eran lanzadas al aire con una gran cantidad de veneno. **_

_**- ¿Sí? Lamento haberte interrumpido en tus labores tan **__**importantes para nuestro clan, Tomoe, supongo que calentar la cama del amo es una de esas obligaciones que no puedes decir que no – dijo Tokio viendola esta vez a los ojos – Mejor regresate a tu clan sanguijuela, en este no debemos estar las dos, porque cometere un pecado inaceptable para nuestra raza – esta vez mostro sus colmillos en señal de amenaza, por mas inconciente que fuera Tomoe, conocía sus limitaciones, Tokio había sido convertida por Saito y se alimentaba de Saito, tenía este privilegio por ser su compañera, aunque algunos decían que era porque no era capaz de alimentarse por su cuenta, fuera cual fuera la razón el alimentarse de un vampiro tan poderoso como Saito los poderes de ella eran cien veces mas fuerte que los de Tomoe, por mucho que quisiera atacarla, un solo movimiento de Tokio la dejaría fuera de combate y en el triste caso de que no la matara, el propio Saito la mataría, Tokio para él era ese juguete con el que nunca lo dejaron jugar, por eso la había convertido para ser su amo, y era una obseción que con los años nunca había logrado controlar, su mundo se descontrolaba por la sola presencia de ella. **_

_**- Lo siento, Señora Tokio, me iré tan pronto el señor Saito me lo ordene – dijo ell**__**a alejandose rapidamente de Tokio, aunque sin abandonar su tono venenoso. **_

_**Tokio la vió alejarse en la oscuridad, con enojo, porque olía en cada parte de su cuerpo a Saito. Tan pronto la siniestra figura desapareció, ella camino hasta el final del pasillo y entro sin ser invitada a el cuarto de Saito. Él la miro sin molestarse en tapar su desnudez, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. **_

_**- Eres una basura – dijo ella sin detenerse si quiera a pensarlo. **_

_**- Tal vez si cumplieras con tus obligaciones – dijo el poco a poco levantándose de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana para luego acercarse a ella. – No existiría ella, ni ninguna otra, querida - dijo acercándose tanto, que por un momento Tokio pensó que iba a besarla, su sentido de protección le hizo dar una paso hacia atrás. – Sabes, Tokio – comenzó hablar el hombre, mientras encendía un cigarrillo – Eres lo mas débil que yo he creado, yo que te di la posibilidad de vengar la muerte de tu hija, que te tome como compañera para poder alimentarte, ya que por tu cuenta realmente no puedes, te di una vida, ¿y qué te pido a cambio? Solo un poco de tu amor, solo que me quieras un poco, pero no es suficiente para tu egoísta personalidad – dijo él con una calma muy ensayada, al instante todo regreso a la mente de Tokio como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, los golpes, los gritos de su hija, su esposo… sus pasos apresurados intentando escapar de una muerte inevitable, toda la oscuridad y de repente recordó haber despertado en aquella cama, con una nueva vida, unos nuevos sentidos, el olfato, la rapidez, la precisión…todo en ella había cambiado. – Todo lo que eres me lo debes a mi – dijo Saito tomando fuertemente su mandíbula para que mantuviera la vista fija en el, poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que sus labios tocaron la piel del cuello de ella, su aliento frio chocaba con el cuerpo de ella. – Cada parte de ti me pertenece, tu existencia completa es mía. Estarás toda una eternidad a mi lado - dijo depositando un suave beso en el hombro de ella. – Y eso no es opcional, querida, ahora si me disculpas, entenderás que estoy muy cansado y deseo dormir – dijo antes de dejarla ir. **_

**_&_**

_**Aoshi abrió la puerta de su departamento, y para su sorpresa no solo se encontró con kaoru, tras ella y con una expresión seria se encontraba Kenshin. El se alejo de la puerta para que los recién llegados pudieran entrar, Kaoru fue la primera en entrar al departamento, y sin esperar por ninguno de los dos chicos se sentó en la sala. las miradas de ellos se cruzaron, no había nada que decir los dos entendían que el silencio era la mejor manera de conversar. **_

_**Y bien que era eso tan importante, que piensas que pasaste por alto – pregunto Aoshi, sentándose frente a ella. **_

_**Tengo una teoría acerca de Misao y su familia – dijo casi en un susurro Kaoru. **_

_**Bien, te escucho – dijo Aoshi mientras se ponía cómodo en la silla, donde presentía que estaría sentado un buen rato.**_

_**Bueno, estuve investigando acerca de la madre de misao y sobre la misma misao, y hay algo que me pareció realmente curioso, o la familia de ella es un magneto para las criaturas sobrenaturales, o hay algo en ellas que las hace ser tan codiciadas por nosotros, entonces una cosa llevo a la otra, y me puse a investigar a las generaciones pasadas, y adivina de que me entere, la abuela de Misao, es huérfana – dijo Kaoru con calma, la cara de Aoshi parecia un poema, hasta donde recordaba ser huérfana no era un problema. **_

_**Bueno, no es un pecado que tu abuela sea huérfana, si yo tuviera que pagar por los pecados de mi abuelo, no me bastaría toda la eternidad para pagarlos - dijo Aoshi mientras sonreía. **_

_**Claro, si me dejaras terminar de hablar querido, la dieron en adopción en Francia, pero la mujer que fue a dejarla era extranjera, las monjas del orfanato, dicen en la ficha que era una mujer irrealmente hermosa, con un acento muy raro, como Rumana, la mujer se identifico como… Katralina Van – la voz de Kaoru pero poco a poco su voz se fue apagando, hasta que al mencionar el nombre solo fue u susurro lo que oyó de ella fue un susurro muy bajo, si Aoshi hubiera respirado, en ese momento se le hubiera detenido la respiración solo de escuchar ese nombre. **_

_**¿La cazadora? Pero todas las cazadoras, están exterminadas – dijo Kenshin que eran sus primeras palabras desde que habían entrado a casa de Aoshi. **_

_**Todas las cazadoras entrenadas si, la última fue Katralina, despues de dejar a su hija en un orfanato Saito la mato, Katralina tenía la esperanza de que si dejaba a su hija en una iglesia, la maldición de su familia moriría con ella, y que Saito no lograría dar con su hija – dijo Aoshi mas para el que para los demás presentes. – Las mujeres de la familia Van tienen la sangre más dulce que algún vampiro podría probar, no importa cuán fuerte sea tu resistencia te vuelves adicto a su sangre – dijo Aoshi – Saito la busco sin descansó pero nunca pudo dar con ella, él pensaba que la sangre de las cazadoras lo volvía muy fuerte, y su afán para encontrar a la hija de Katralina era para formar la alianza mas fuerte entre Vampiros y Cazadores, su plan era hacerla su compañera, pero antes tener un hijo con ella, la raza más fuerte de vampiros jamás vista por nadie, serian los seres más fuertes, ni los licántropos, ni brujas, nadie seria más fuerte que esa nueva raza y el seria el padre de esta nueva generación de vampiros – contaba Aoshi – Esa fue la razón de mi separación de él, su ambición de poder lo llevaba hacer cosas realmente horrible – **_

_**Pero si necesitaba a la hija de la cazadora, o en este caso la nieta de la cazadora, entonces ¿Por qué mato a Tokio?**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**HOLA!! GRACIAS POR LEER…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITILO A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO MUCHO…POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DIGANME QUE PIENSAN… COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE TODAVIA SIGUEN LEYENDO. LAMENTO LA TARDANZAPERO ESTUVE OCUPADA CON EL REGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD…ESPEREN PRONTO MI NUEVA HISTORIA AMOR ENFERMO…MUCHOS BESOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS!! NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ENTREGA…**_


End file.
